The Worth of One Life
by Bonnie S
Summary: Elisa has Cancer! And no magic or medicine can heal her without making the cancer grow faster, and any gargoyle who pulls her into stone sleep would die the same way. You won't believe who is her only hope and why!
1. The Worse of News

**The Worse of News**

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company.  
No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.  
All original characters are the property of Bonnie_S. (a.k.a. Shona of Wyvern).

* * *

June 12th had rolled its way around again, and past. Damn, Elisa always hated this time of the year. Excluding a couple of really bad flu's a few years back, it was the only time that she ever saw the inside of a doctor's office. 

She didn't have any problems with the force physician, Dr. Lauryn Edler – heck she was one of the few doctors Elisa had ever genuinely liked. It was the waiting. In the time she wastes be checked and scheduling the following year's appointment, Elisa listed a ton of other things she could have done. 

But, in the years that she had been on the force, Elisa had never been asked to see the doctor a second time in a year – especially only a couple of weeks after her usual exam. That along with the fact that she had been waiting on Edler to show up for their appointment for just over twenty-five minutes was driving the second-class detective nuts.

What was the hold up? So what if she was a little under the weather – everyone is entitled to get sick once in awhile, it wasn't a crime to her knowledge.

After an hour had passed, Dr. Edler finally appeared in the office. Elisa noted that the woman didn't look very pleased. "So, what's going on doc?"

"Sorry to take so long, Detective Maza. I had to check with a colleague of mine. I'll get straight to the point. The reason I asked you to come back is that something has come up in your blood work. I think that you should go visit the colleague I mentioned, she's a friend from my college days and has the latest in modern medicine at her fingertips."

"What do you mean that something has come up in my blood work? What came up? And why did you specify for me to not eat after lunch yesterday?" Elisa didn't like the look on Edler's face; something had to be really wrong. But she felt fine; she only had a little cold.

"During your physical, I found swelling in your underarms, under your neck, as well as in your liver and spleen. I was suspicious so I ordered additional tests on top of your usual check-up. There were unusual cells found. All signs seem to point to cancer."

Elisa fell back into her chair as if she had been slammed in the chest by an active Quarrymen hammer at full charge! That was one word the young detective had never expected to hear. "Cancer?"

Edler gave her condolences, but there was nothing that could be said to take away the sting that word gave Elisa. Edler's colleague was an oncologist who had a practice in the Aerie building. When Lauryn tried to give directions to it, Elisa mumbled that she knew the way there all too well. So, Elisa barely noticed being handed a card with a name, floor, and office number on it. 

Melody Hindmin

Aerie Building

Floor 114

Suite 28

Any other time Elisa drove to the Aerie building she was filled with anger because she knew that Xanatos was pulling some scheme or another, or the excitement of being with her friends the gargoyles – especially Goliath. This time however she felt numb.

It wasn't until she leaned back against the wall of the elevator that Elisa really knew where she was. She wasn't even sure how she had gotten there. Fox's voice pulled the shocked detective back into reality. "Elisa, are you okay?"

"Sorry Fox, I didn't hear you before. What were you saying?" Elisa's eyes settled on the baby Fox held tight in her arms.

Alexander smiled and reached for Elisa until he won out, snuggling comfortably against the detective's chest with a happy gurgling sound. A sad smile grace Elisa's lips as she thought of how she had one day wanted to have kids of her own – with Goliath, if they were that lucky.

"Elisa, I know that we are not close friends, but please tell me what's wrong." Again Fox's voice snapped the shocked detective back into the real world.

The look on the face of the former leader of _The Pack_ was real worry. Besides, Elisa knew that she would find out soon enough (since her husband owned the building). "I got told today that I have cancer."

"And you're on your way to see Hindmin? I'll give her a call as soon as I leave Alex with David and Owen. Or better yet, I'll pay her a visit myself." Fox stuttered in disbelief. She couldn't see Elisa as a cancer patient – the detective was too strong and vivacious for that to happen.

Elisa couldn't shake off that feeling of being numb. It was as if she was only dreaming this and just couldn't wake up. "You don't have too. Most of this goes under my insurance at work, and I can take care of the rest of it … somehow."

"Elisa, you helped to protect my son and have even protected me. Please let me start repaying all that I owe you and the Clan." Fox wrapped an arm around Elisa's shoulder.

"I did my job. I protect…" Elisa began to mumble until Fox's fingers covered her lips.

Fox smiled with a tear in her eyes. "You have been hanging around the Clan a little too long, Maza. I know because you're starting to talk like one of them. Listen, you are one of a very few people I consider to be a part of my family – and I always take care of my family, sis. I'll be there in fifteen minutes at the most."

Just then the elevator pinged as the doors opened to the 114th floor – the floor Elisa had an appointment on. Fox took charge of Alex with a definitive look on her face. Elisa knew that there was no arguing about it – Fox was going to be there with the rest of Elisa's extended family as well, knowing Owen and Xanatos as well as she did.

**~ ******* ~**

A few minutes later, she was given a basic physical and shown to an examination room. Sitting there waiting for the doctor to go over the tests and her basic file, Elisa went over the previous years in her head. Of all that she had lived through since meeting the remains of the Wyvern Clan, her mind seemed to go back and focus on her times with it's leader the most.

Once upon a time, the very thought of that lavender giant brightened her lousiest mood. But now it was tearing her apart inside. How could she explain this to them – to him? How could she tell them that she was going to die and leave them on their own?

She focused for a long time on that one night in the skiff. They realized that something was pulling them along at that point in their travels, and Goliath was becoming tired. So, he decided to rest for a time. He sat back in one end of the boat. 

Elisa had gotten tired too, so it felt right to lean back against him for some warmth in the cool mists. He wrapped his wings around her to give her more of his body heat. That was the single best memory she carried from their World Tour.

Once again she came out of her thoughts to see Fox standing in the doorway. Elisa caught a glimpse of Xanatos as he rushed back towards the staff area. That irritated the detective. But when she stood up to argue, Fox grabbed a hold of Elisa's arm. "Like it or not, he considers you to be a part of our family as well. David is only telling the doctor to not bill the department. You are our family and the force can put that money to better use – like keeping crooks like he once was off of the street. Owen said that he and Alexander are going to send you a support system down in a few minutes."

"What do the two of them have up their combined sleeves? No, a better question would be 'do I really want to know'. Xanatos does realize that it will be a long time before things seriously change between he and I, right?"

Fox nodded as Elisa settled back on the examination table. Both women felt that it was nice how they'd become this odd family, though it would be a long time before they would admit this to any outside of the other.

The Xanatoses went back outside to sit in the waiting room. Elisa on the other hand went back to her memories.

**~ ******* ~**

On the highest tower of Castle Wyvern was the stone statue of Goliath in his thinker pose. It was a bright and sunny day, though it didn't feel that way to some in the Aerie. 

Behind the gargoyle, a well known fey levitated in the air with Alexander Xanatos securely in his arms. Puck grinned down on his student, who was cooing and giggling. "You're right about that Alex! Elisa will never see this twist coming. So which spell shall we practice first?"

Alex cooed and nodded, which brought out a grin on the face of the sneaky fey. "Alright. Wake up call it is then! Follow along, Alex."

**Warrior who is stone by day, thy lady now needs thy aid.**

**Goliath, I call thee out of stone sleep, to help a friend I'd like to keep.**

**The fair Elisa hath need of thy company we see.**

**Therefore as I command, so mote it be!******

Just as if it was sunset, hundreds of fine cracks began to spread across the stone surface that held Goliath in place by day. Seconds later, stone shattered and flew to the ground. Goliath was awake and roaring. But as soon as he was awake he had his eyes covered because of the bright sunlight.

"What sorcery has woke me from my stone sleep in the middle of the day? Puck, I know that you are behind this!" The angry gargoyle growled. He had never thought that the sun's light would be as painful as this.

"Jeesh, Goliath you are obviously **_not_** a morning person. Well, we can take care of that right quick, can't we Alex?" Puck chuckled as the child clapped happily.

**Creature who livith in dark of night, cannot stand the day's fair light.**

**And yet thy lady doth have need of you, thou art her dearest of friends so few.**

**To freely give both my aide, Puck and Alex's spell doth transform.**

**Change the gargoyle Goliath into his human form,**

**Now in the light of day thou be free of your binding stone.**

**To guard and protect the human on who thy love's light doth shone**

At that Goliath was surrounded by a bright green light that lifted him off of his parapet. Soon his wings, spurs, and tail had all melded into his body. His skin color changed from lavender to a handsome bronze. His arches shortened and quickly came down to a normal human position. His three toes now were five on each foot. Fangs became normal canines, and each hand had five fingers instead of four talons. Then he landed back on his perch.

What really stunned Goliath over all was the sun. It's light no longer bothered him. To be honest, it felt wonderful on his skin. But he didn't care about that. What had Puck meant by Elisa needing him now?

Turning around, Goliath saw Owen holding a happy Alexander Xanatos instead of Puck. When the boy reached strenuously for the one time gargoyle, Owen had no problem handing his pupil over to the now human Clan leader.

"What is wrong with Elisa? Where is she?"

Owen gestured for the now human man to follow him. They walked into the Castle to one of the bedrooms as he talked. "Detective Maza is visiting with Dr. Hindmin a few floors below us. There was something found during her yearly check-up, and she has been diagnosed with a disease called cancer.

"The tests that the doctor is going to have to perform can be painful, and I thought that she would prefer to have you with her rather than either of the Xanatoses. But, first I think that we should get you a change of clothes. Walking into the doctor's office in a loincloth would bring more attention than I think you or Elisa would want. There is a set of clothes on the bed. Alexander and I will wait for you in the library."

Goliath knew all of the different layers that humans wore, though he couldn't pretend to understand it. Yet, he would do anything to be with his Elisa. Quickly he was fully clothed and evaluating himself in a mirror. Since this was only the second time Elisa would see him as a human he wanted to make certain that she would approve of what she would soon see.

Dark blue slacks with a matching jacket. The off white shirt definitely made him look distinguished, but Goliath worried what Elisa would think about it. Once he approved of his new look, he rushed out of the bedroom and down the hall.

The moment he entered the library, Goliath was literally besieged by a floating Alexander. Owen simply raised an eyebrow at the scene. "Young Alexander seems to have taken a strong liking to you, Goliath. We shall escort you to the doctor's offices."

Without talking the trio rode down the elevator, went to the right, and then entered the fifth door that came up on their left. Xanatos and Fox were seated in the reception area waiting. Xanatos nodded his approval while Fox smiled as they both stood.

"Looks like your measurements were correct, Owen. David can you watch Alex while I take Goliath back to Elisa?"

Xanatos smiled as he took his son from Goliath's arms, much to the boy's displeasure. "As if that has ever been a problem love. It's a good look for you Goliath."

"Thank you." Was all that Goliath mumbled – right then all of his thoughts were on Elisa. He wondered what this cancer could be and why Elisa would need further tests.

They went though a door and down a hall a little ways before Fox stopped. She looked up at the man beside her with a worried look on her face. She kept her voice low as she spoke, "Look, Elisa hasn't admitted this, but I know that she is scared – more scared than I'll bet than she has ever been before. When I told David that she was here and why, he asked Owen to teach Alex how to wake you from stone sleep and how to change you into a human. Elisa needs you now more than she ever has."

"Fox please tell me what this cancer is, and why it frightens my Elisa so?" Goliath asked softly.

Fox took a deep breath before she answered. This had her shaken. "It is a disease that can be deadly and can come in different forms. I lost a cousin to a form of it when I was young. But, medicine has changed a lot since then, and Elisa is much stronger than Terri was. Right now all we can do is be here for Elisa. Goliath, she has to want to live, so we have to make sure that she doesn't give up. Let me see if she's ready."

Fox went into the room, leaving Goliath alone to digest what he had just been told. Elisa seemed so healthy the night before – just a cold, and he had seen her get over several of those in the time he had known her. That couldn't really cost his love her life, could it? He decided right then to not let her give up, because he just couldn't imagine his life without her in it.

Inside the room, Fox could see that Elisa wasn't taking the situation well. The normally calm detective was rubbing one finger with such force and intent that was a wonder it wasn't raw yet, though it was red. "How are you doing, Elisa?"

"Well as can be expected I suppose. I just hate sitting here by myself. I'm a little nervous." Elisa's voice gave away the fear in her heart.

"Well, I have a surprise. Owen called in some special support for you." Fox turned around and called out into the hall, "it's okay, she's dressed."

However, what Fox called a surprise Elisa called a shock! A human who looked just like Goliath did when Puck had turned the Clan into humans walked through the door. But it couldn't really be _her_ Big Guy; he was at the top of the Castle locked in stone sleep and wouldn't wake until sunset! Still, those eyes couldn't be faked – and Elisa could never forget her love's dark onyx eyes.

"Goliath? But how?"

"Owen felt that you would need me. So, he and Alexander woke me, and then changed me into my human form. If you do not wish me to stay …" Goliath turned to leave. Even though he wanted to be there for Elisa in the good and the bad times, he would not force his presence on her.

But before he could take a step towards the door, Elisa walked over to him in her bare feet and wrapped her arms around his waist. She couldn't hide the tears of happiness that fell from her eyes – the first joy she had that day since she got the awful news. "Of course I want you here! I am going to owe those two a long time for this one. Please stay with me. I need your strength today."

Fox sneaked out of the room as the lovers held one another tight. Yes, the Clan would be able to keep Elisa's spirit going. This time would not go as it had for Terri. Fox was determined to keep from losing any more people she loved to the disease.

Goliath stayed at Elisa's side as the doctor explained what cancer was and what the testing was going to tell them.

"The cancer cells were found in your blood, so it's a good bet that what you have is leukemia – though we'll need the tests to be certain." Hindmin sat at the built in desk.

Goliath sat on the high stool the doctor provided so that he could support Elisa. "What is this leukemia, doctor?"

"It is cancer of the blood. Let me show you. This is a drawing of a bone cut in half. Inside is the dark area known as the marrow, this is where much of the blood is created. Now when there is a build up of abnormal immature cells that are called blasts in the marrow and blood, it makes it hard for the body to create healthy blood cells. Anemia and the inability to fight off infection and illness are found in nearly all leukemia patients because of the lack of red and white blood cells. Eventually you will also experience bruising and bleeding due to the disease."

"What are the tests that Dr. Edler said I would need done today?" Elisa tried to be brave, but Goliath heard in her voice that it was only a show. His love was indeed frightened, quite possibly as much as he was at that moment.

"Well we are going to work on the assumption that it is cancer that we are dealing with. First we will be doing a lumbar puncture or spinal tap. We'll take out some of the fluid that surrounds your spine and brain. After that we are going to do what is called a bone marrow biopsy. I'm going to insert a needle into your hip and take out a small amount of your liquid bone marrow. And then we'll run a couple of chest x-rays to see if it has gotten into your lungs."

Goliath worried about the idea of anything being taken out of his Elisa. He knew that the tests were needed, but how bad were they going to be on her was heavy on his mind. "Doctor, how much pain will Elisa be in?"

"Well, with the spinal tap the pain should be minimal. You'll be receiving a local anesthesia for that procedure, Ms. Maza. The same is true with the bone marrow biopsy, due to the spinal anesthetic we will be injecting into your back just after the first procedure is finished. I suggest that the next twenty-four hours you stay with someone who can take care of you, Ms. Maza."

"Looks like you're stuck with me for awhile Big Guy. If that's alright."

Goliath brushed his fingers tenderly down Elisa's cheek. "You know you are always welcome in our home, Elisa. I want you to stay with us."

Elisa signed the consent forms, and got the chest x-ray out of the way first. Goliath followed his love and the doctor, standing out of the doctor's way (though he kept Elisa in his sights). The easier of the tests out of the way, the three of them were met by one of Hindmin's associates, Dr. Paul Jameson, and one of their anesthesiologist.

The anesthesiologist hooked Elisa to various monitors. The doctor explained that it was necessary to make sure Elisa didn't have any complications. Then he gave Elisa the local around her back.

Doctor Jameson asked Elisa to draw her knees up as tight to her chest as she could. Instinctively, she grabbed Goliath's hand. He softly whispered that he would be there, and asked if he had ever dropped her. The question made Elisa chuckled a moment before she said no.

Elisa winced and squeezed Goliath's hand as Jameson began the procedure. Her love noticed a hard squeeze just before the doctor removed the small metal wire out of the needle. The fluid was clear, which seemed to be acceptable, as the doctor continued with the procedure.

After a few minutes, the anesthesiologist was back at Elisa's back while the two doctors wrote on papers and looked at the fluid they had drained from Elisa. The anesthesiologist began his work. Elisa only felt a pressure when the needle was inserted.

Goliath whispered how well she was doing, and how proud he was of her. She was just happy that he was there to be with her. 

"Okay Elisa. It is going to take a few minutes for the drugs to take effect. For now I want you to stay in the position you are in. I should be back in about ten minutes. Jameson is going to be across the hall listening for the monitors, so the two of you can have some privacy." Hindmin checked the monitors again, and then the three of them left.

"Goliath, I'm sorry to have woke you up." Elisa whispered in a sob.

All the Big Guy could do was chuckle at it. She was more worried for him than herself. That was just so like his love, putting other's welfare above her own. He laid his head next to hers. "I am glad that I was awoken. I want to be here for you, my Elisa – even in the bad times. I'll rest later."

Elisa rested her forehead against his and smiled, before giving him a peck on the lips. "I love you Big Guy. I was thinking of staying at my place until I can't take care of myself, but now I know I'll break down the first hour I'm alone."

"Then say that you will stay here at the castle. I need to know that you are well, my Elisa."

"Alright. After all we don't need you to have anything else to worry about, do we?" For a moment Elisa forgot her problems. She was with Goliath for the first time during the day.

Puck and Alex appeared in a flash of light. "Very good Alexander. You've really come along on transportation spells. Now, as to what you asked me, what is the one binding rule for the magic you want to do?"

Alex cooed and clapped his little hands. Puck nodded with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes. "That's right. The person you cast a spell on must agree to it. Elisa, Alexander doesn't want you in a lot of pain after the doctors are done. And that way you can have some fun with the Big Guy there. So, he wants to cast a spell that will heal you as the medication wears off."

"But, won't the doctors notice it?"

Puck shook his head. "The only doctors that will see you are Hindmin and Jameson, and they know about me and Alex. So how about it?"

Elisa looked up at Goliath, obviously unsure how to answer. "It is your choice Elisa."

"Then, I'd rather be able to enjoy this day with you rather than spend it sick in bed. Especially since I don't know how many more days I have until I stuck in bed because of this disease. Go ahead you two."

Puck and Alexander floated above Elisa. The bond of energy that was connecting teacher and student becoming evident in a green light that surrounded the pair as they concentrated their combined powers.

**Elisa to give you and Goliath the freedom our spell does provide,**

**Giving you swift healing be fair little Alexander doth decide.**

**As the medicine that makes your lower body numb fades away,**

**Your body will heal and in bed you will not have to stay.******

The green energy dropped from the pair onto Elisa and disappeared. Without waiting for her thanks the teacher and student left.

"We have some nice friends, don't we Goliath?"

Goliath turned all of his focus on his love. "Yes. I hope you know that I love you without question, my Elisa. I don't want to imagine what my life would be like without you in it."

"Then don't. Let's think about good things. Umm … I know – what are we going to do after you get some sleep?" Elisa's smile beamed with joy.

"I am fine Elisa. Who knows if we will ever have this gift again? Let us celebrate it. We have walked in Central park many a night; I'd like to see it during the day. Would that be acceptable?"

With a chuckle Elisa nodded. "And maybe we can take a carriage ride, then go to a restaurant for some lunch. I know this great one where we can eat outside."

"And then I'd like to take you shopping for a special surprise." Goliath could feel his heart racing as Elisa gave him her look of suspicion. What would her answer be?

"What kind of a surprise? Goliath, what are you up to?" Elisa giggled as her love went down on one knee beside her.

This was it; he couldn't back down now. Goliath was going to find out just how deeply this love had grown. "Elisa, I love you. I have since the first night I saw you. You have proven yourself a true friend, love, and a true gargoyle in heart. Will you be my mate, Elisa?"

For a few moments Elisa just stared in shock. She just couldn't believe what he had asked! Did he have any idea how badly she had wanted him to ask her that? Finally she found her voice again. "Yes."

After suffering through the slightly more painful bone marrow aspiration, Elisa and Goliath were left alone to wait for the drugs to wear off. Two hours later Goliath carried Elisa out of the offices to the elevator, but let her down once the doors closed.

The day was theirs, Xanatos had given Elisa a credit card to see if she could break him, and neither wanted to waste a moment of the sunlight they had ahead of them. The very first thing they did was drive over to Central Park where they spent most of their morning. Taking pictures for the others, riding in a carriage ride, and spoiling their appetites with ice cream.

After the lunch she had promised, which was better than he imagined it, they went to Ellis Island. It was amazing how long Elisa had lived in New York City, but this was her first time going to this place. She began to respect her mom's and Goliath's enduring commitment to keep their ancestries alive.

They went to the Empire State building. Picked up stuffed animals for their family at FAO Schwarz. Went to Grand Central Station, and had a time.

Then they whisked to a jewelry store to search seemingly endlessly for the perfect engagement ring. After an hour of talking about it, Elisa walked out of the store on her fiancé's arm with the perfect ring on her hand. A yellow gold band, an oval cut diamond in the center, with pear cut diamond side stones. 

When they visited the National Holocaust Museum, Goliath was visibly upset at the start of the tour. That changed when Elisa whispered into his ear, "it didn't have to happen, just like with the Clan. But, this memorial and all who fight to keep these peoples memories alive proves that not all humans are the same. Maybe we should bring Demona by sometime."

After visiting the city's botanical garden, Elisa drove them to her station. "I have decided that giving Chavez the bad news now would be better than to wait until I'm in pain. You want to come in?"

"I've never seen your office from the inside. Yes, do you want me with you as you explain it to her?"

"No, I'll be alright. I can't wait to see Matt's face, he took a day shift today so Morgan could have the day off to go his daughter's school."

Goliath grinned, "what do you think his reaction will be love?"

"What the *bleep*." At that the couple both broke down into laughter.

Walking in they saw that poor Matt was struggling to stay awake till the end of his shift. "Rude awakening time," Elisa winked as she whispered to Goliath.

The pair slipped behind Matt, who was just dozing off. Elisa nodded to Goliath who winked. "Aren't you on the clock, Matt?"

"Goliath! What the hell!" Matt screeched as he jumped to his feet. This sent rolls of laughter through the couple beside him.

"We should've made a bet on it. Damn it, and I would've won. Oh well."

Matt was still staring in shock. Elisa chuckled, "One word … Puck. So you can breath now partner."

Goliath grinned as he tried to hold his laughter back. "Well, it looks like Matt is more like us than he suspected Elisa. He is more awake at night."

"You two talk while I go have my discussion with Chavez. Oh and Goliath, **_do_** keep Matt out of trouble." Elisa winked as she strutted away. She paused as she went into the Captain's office one last time.

Chavez was behind her desk, "come in Maza. So, what did the doctor have to say?"

"The doctor sent me to a specialist … an oncologist." Elisa hesitantly said as she shut the door and took a seat in front of her boss' desk – for the last time.

"Then it's cancer. Damn Maza, I always thought you were immune to about everything. How long until I lose my best detective?" Chavez sat back in her chair in shock.

Elisa hated to do it, but leaving now would be better for them all in the long run. "I'm leaving effective immediately. I can't risk something happening on the job, and we both know that it is more than possible."

"So what are you going to do now?" Chavez asked as she got up and looked out the window. She was trying hard not to cry. She had been in Elisa's life almost from its start, and the woman couldn't help but think of how unfair this was, that she would out live her goddaughter.

"I have friends that live in the Aerie building. Since my new doctor's practice is there, we agreed that it would be for the best for me to stay with them. I'm moving in tonight."

Finally in charge of her tears, Chavez sat on her desk in front of Elisa. "Have you told your folks yet?"

"No, we're going over there after I'm done here." Only after she was done did Elisa realize her mistake.

Chavez didn't let the ill chosen word slide either. "You and who else?"

"Umm … my fiancé?"  Elisa immediately regretted her admission.

"Get him in here, and I mean now." Chavez's voice told Elisa that there was no arguing about it.

Elisa opened the door. "Big Guy? I think that you'd better get in here."

"I thought that he was a gargoyle." When Elisa stared wide-eyed at her, Maria Chavez had to laugh. "I was a detective once upon a time too, Maza. And you work with cops. Did you really think that you pulled the wool over all of our eyes? Shame on you girl."

Goliath and Matt both went into the room. Matt had to smile, since Goliath had told him as well. "Congrats partner! Just wish y'all had took the plunge sooner. I lost in the betting pool!"

"Who all was betting on us?" Elisa growled at her former partner.

Chavez was the one who answered, "everyone in the station. And I won. Have a problem with it Elisa?"

"No. Well, I guess introductions are in order since everyone knows more than any of us thought. Captain Maria Chavez this is Goliath of Wyvern, the leader of the Manhattan Clan. Goliath, this is my Captain and slightly peeved godmother, Maria Chavez."

Goliath bowed to the older woman slightly with a confused look on his face. Matt was just as shocked. "I thought we had kept the secret hidden!"

"Not that well, Bluestone. So, are the two of you going to explain how it is that my goddaughter's future husband is human and not gargoyle?"

For the next hour they covered every adventure the engaged couple had gone through – including the answer to the mystery of who shot Elisa years before. Chavez chastised Elisa for being so careless. Though they saw that much of the tale they were telling was hard for the police Captain to swallow, she let them finish with only the one outburst.

"That is one heck of a story, Maza. But, I'm glad that you trust me with it. Now, the Clan is welcome in this station. In fact, I know that we'd like to meet all of you. That is if you feel comfortable with that."

Goliath thought about it for a moment. "I suppose since all of the station believes and accepts us it will be alright. The rest of the Clan is in stone sleep right now. We can come only at night for now."

"That's fine. I can have the day shift come in for it. So all we need now is the when."

Goliath simply nodded to Elisa, he knew full well the when that she had in mind. "I guess tomorrow night then. That way it gives day shift notice, and we can tell the Clan. We'd better go; I still have to figure out a way to tell mom and dad. Oh are they going to have a fit and a half."

After saying their goodbyes, Elisa and Goliath got into her Fairlane. The drive to her parent's house was silent. Elisa was busy think how she was going to tell her parents the good and bad news. Goliath was taking in the world around him.

Once Elisa explained how Goliath had turned human, both of her parents were at better ease. Her dad and mom agreed that it was better to get the bad news out of the way first.

"I have cancer. The doctor is running tests now to figure out what kind of leukemia I have and how extensive it is."

Diane broke down into sobs, while Peter started pacing the floor in his frustration. "What are you going to do now, baby?"

"I'm going to move into the Castle, since the doctor's offices are in the Aerie. Fox and Xanatos have been better than I would have ever dreamed. Goliath and I have been having fun all day on Xanatos' credit card. He even told the doctor not to charge the department. His words were that the force could put that money to better use – like keeping crooks like he once was off of the street." Elisa barely kept a straight face as she repeated it.

Peter and Diane chuckled. Things were slowly changing. Diane finally calmed herself enough to ask, "so what is your good news?"

"I hope that you'll call it good news. Goliath asked me to become his mate, and I said yes." Elisa clenched her teeth for the shouting match she was expecting.

Instead of yelling Elisa's father walked over to Goliath, who had stood by now (as he had been expecting a fight as well). "You realize that there is a chance that my baby is going to die."

"Yes sir, I know that." Goliath looked Peter straight in the eyes.

"And you still want her to become your mate – why?"

Goliath smiled as he thought of all he felt for his Elisa. "Because she is the best part of my life. She has changed my Clan and myself for the better since we met her. Both of you have seen how tenacious and stubborn she can be, but she only acts that way for what she feels is right. She has become a surrogate mother for my daughter. And she is the only female to fill my heart and my soul so completely. Not even my former mate did so."

"And what if Demona doesn't like this. Suppose she shows up one night wanting you back."

"Elisa has my heart. The night that Demona tried to kill me before our Clan broke our bonds forever. I chose Elisa over her that night, and have not regretted that decision since."

Peter swallowed to keep his tears back. "Things are going to get rough for Elisa soon, and that means you are going to have to take complete care of her. Are you ready to do that?"

Goliath firmed his stance, "Elisa is my love, and I would care for her even if she had not accepted me as her future mate. Clan takes care of Clan, and Elisa has been a member of my Clan for years now. All of us will care for her when she cannot do it for herself."

"You had just better son. I will be checking in on her everyday, and she had better not regret her choice. I would be a hypocrite to say that her mother and I can be together, but the two of you can't. I'll warn you now Goliath, it won't always be easy. People have a way of being bigots – thinking that they have the right to force their views on others. Diane and I know that from experience. But, I know that you will take good care of my baby girl." Peter extended his hand to Goliath, who shook it firmly.

Elisa got up and hugged her father. She was happier than she had been most of the day. And then it happened. Elisa Maza passed out in her father's arms.

Peter had Diane call the Aerie while he grabbed Elisa's keys. Then they were all off; Goliath holding Elisa in the back seat, Diane and Peter in the front. An hour after she blacked out, Elisa woke up in the doctor's office with a still human Goliath and her mother on either side of her.

"Hey, what happened?"

Diane took her daughter's hand in relief. "Shhhh, rest for now Elisa. You fainted, so we brought you to the doctor."

"I'm fine. I just got excited."

"Actually Ms. Maza, it's not just that. Your cancer is further along than we first suspected. We are going to have to keep an eye on you and start discussing treatments." Hindmin solemnly answered.

Just then Owen and Alexander came in. "The Clan is awake, but they need to be told about the situation."

"Thanks Owen. Goliath can you explain it to them for me?"

Goliath nodded, but Peter answered instead. "No, I warned the two of you that things were going to be hard sometimes. With you is where he needs to be. Your mom and I will explain all of it to the Clan."

And with that the two Mazas left.

The doctor explained that Elisa was diagnosed with a strange and as of yet undiscovered version of Acute Myeloid Leukemia. Elisa and Goliath agreed to try the bone marrow transplant trials. Luckily there were no signs of cancer cells in her spinal fluid, but that was considered to be only a matter of time. And then the really bad news came in.

* * *

Elisa is dying. I can be sooo mean! Besides, did you guys really think that she'd have your everyday normal cancer? Just wait until you hear the truth!


	2. A Turn for the Worse and the Better

**A Turn for the Worse and the Better?**

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company.  
No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.  
All original characters are the property of Bonnie_S. (a.k.a. Shona of Wyvern).

* * *

It was after sunset and the Clan had change back to their gargoyle forms when Melody (as Dr. Hindmin asked everyone to call her) fully explained what cancer was, and the fact that Elisa's was a strange new hybrid of the type called Acute Myeloid Leukemia. 

Everyone went to the kitchen, Broadway cooked, and they tried to eat – though no one really had an appetite.

Owen heard the others commenting about their transformation.

"So that's what it's like to watch a sunset. I never knew what we miss." Angela off-handedly started the conversation. She wanted to think about anything other than the fact that Elisa seemed to be dieing.

Broadway sighed, "yeah. The last time we were human it was night, so we didn't get to see that. It was nice."

Angela was shocked at the admission. "All of you have been human before?"

They all chuckled – they had forgotten that Angela hadn't been one of them when they first met Puck. Each took a turn telling her the events of that night. The fact that Elisa had been one of them again brought tears to Angela's eyes, because she wished that she could've seen that. Especially after the way her father described how Elisa looked.

Elisa thought to herself, "It never fails – the good is always great, and the bad is always the worse and is sinking fast. I always seem to get life's blows that way."

Then Elisa and Goliath went over all they had done before Elisa fainted. Shortly the stuffed animals were passed out (excluding the Xanatoses and Owen's), the pictures that Peter had taken to get developed were passed around and explained, as well as dozens of questions were answered.

Owen decided to deliver his bad news with a tinge of good. Later everyone will remember that they knew it had to be bad, because none of them had ever remembered Xanatos' assistant calling their friend by her given name.  "Elisa, an email was sent to the building for you. Mr. Xanatos and I recognized the sender and checked it for you. It holds the answers about your condition – from the creature who gave it to you."

"Elisa was given this illness!" Goliath roared. He wasn't the only one seething by the time the Xanatoses joined the group a moment later.

Xanatos sat in a chair while Fox and Alexander sat in his lap; she was visibly worried, while the head of the company was just barely controlling his anger. Every one of them could hear that in his voice as he spoke. "It was a video email from Thailog. It seems to have been preprogrammed to be sent today – the day he expected you to be told after your yearly physical. He genetically altered a virus to warp your own genes to create this new form of leukemia."

Elisa could barely contain her anger as she fought the first urges to vomit at the news. She grabbed a strong hold on Goliath's arm as she fought off every longing to scream and cuss. "When?"

"When he stole the sample of you that was used to create Delilah. He also sent it on to the Clan as well, but their stone sleep metabolizes it every thirty days. Though he had this all planned out, he knew there was a chance that the virus would have no effect on the Clan. So what other, and in some ways better, way could he hurt Goliath? Kill off Elisa, slowly and painfully." Xanatos pulled his own wife and son closer to him in his pain. He couldn't imagine being put in the Clan leader's shoes, watching his love die and not being able to do a thing to help.

Fox rubbed her husband's neck tenderly as she continued on. "I saw the message as well. The virus causes the cancer to move at twice the speed of a normal leukemia. And any attempts to bring Elisa into remission, through drugs or magic, will speed that process to one hundred times more rapidly. If Elisa goes through the chemotherapy or has a spell place on her that is created to remove the illness rather that healing the symptoms of the underlying disease, she will be dead in a little more than a month – if not sooner."

Brooklyn's eyes grew wide, and a grin of hope grew on his lips, as he snapped his fingers. "Stone sleep! Why didn't we think of it before? Elisa can be pulled into stone sleep and that should metabolize the virus just like it does for us! Then she'll be okay."

The group saw that as a glimmer of hope that made them all smile, but Elisa saw the downtrodden looks on the faces of those who saw the message. "It isn't as easy as that, is it?"

"To put you into stone sleep by magic would constitute trying to heal you, making the virus speed up in its destruction. And any of the Clan who tries to pull you into stone sleep with them would not only speed up your illness, but cancel out his or her own thirty day immunity factor – in essence killing you both. Thailog knew what he was doing when he mapped out this plan. He has seemingly set us up in a checkmate." Xanatos explained. He couldn't even look them in the eye any more. For once David Xanatos didn't have a contingency plan that could bail them all out of this.

That shattered all hopes to save their friend. Angela's soft weeping was the only sound in the room. There was no forcing a cure out of Thailog's hide, as he and the other clones were in eternal stone sleep due to a flaw in the process that created them all.

Lexington sighed in defeat, "then what **_can_** we do?"

"We make memories that are the best. We celebrate every night that we have left together, since the nights are all that we have." Elisa proclaimed with the tenacious and stubborn streak Goliath had brought up in his conversation with Peter.

Owen cleared his throat to gain the room's attention. "That is not quite true, Elisa. I rather forgot to explain a little something this morning and again this afternoon. The Clan will return to their true form at night, however by day they will become human unless they feel the need to go into stone sleep – as an example for the thirty-day cleansing.  Unless you all would like Alexander and I to change that."

Goliath whispered in his shock at the news, "then this can be permanent?"

"If that is what all of you wish. I am sorry however that Alexander and I are unable to save your life, Elisa." Owen looked at the floor in a vain attempt to hide his tears.

Elisa wasn't able to say anything. It was Angela who spoke up with a resolute tone in her voice. "I say we keep things as they are now. After all, mother has been awake during the days for a long time now. Call it due justice."

That broke everyone's bad moods. 

"A shopping spree always lightens my mood. What do you think David – another day of splurging?" Fox smiled with a teasing look in her eyes.

"Since Goliath and Elisa took it so easy on the old bank account today …"

Elisa gawked in shock, "what do you **mean** we took it easy? We spent more than I ever imagined spending just by myself!"

"Like I said since the two of you went so **_easy_** on the company's bank account, I decided to have company credit cards issued for all of you – with one rule that is." The almighty Xanatos smirk had by now fully reemerged as the group groaned. "The only rule is to **not** bankrupt the company. After all there are a lot of people who work here who have families to support."

Brooklyn joked, "so we can't buy North Korea or sleep in the Lincoln bedroom. It's not like we need another bedroom, and I don't know how to speak Korean."

"The Lincoln bedroom is interesting, but I prefer the Castle bedrooms myself." Fox mentioned. That stopped everyone dead in his or her tracks. "What? Can't I have an opinion?" 

"Well speaking of bedrooms, there are patrols that need done and I need to get some sleep – along with the rest of you – if we are going to have some fun tomorrow. Right love?" Elisa finally began flaunting her engagement ring that no one had seemed to notice.

Finally came the gasps and congratulations. Angela hugged Elisa tight. Hudson insisted on going out on patrol, as Goliath had not yet slept. Even Elisa could see that her dear love was fighting to stay awake. After a few minutes the rest went off on patrol, Xanatos and Fox insisted on guarding the castle in the meantime, and Elisa talked Goliath into helping her find some sleep. On the way to what was to become their bedroom, Elisa smiled up at Goliath with an odd look on her face.

"What are you thinking my, Elisa?"

"I think that we are going to beat Thailog, Goliath. He's in permanent stone sleep and can't affect our lives beyond this cancer virus. Mom always taught me that the almighty never shuts a door without leaving an open window." Seeing her fiancé's confused expression, Elisa clarified, "there is no problem that he doesn't leave us a way out of. The trick is to find and reach it. And I'm sure that you can get me through any window – no matter how high it is out of my reach."

Goliath kissed her lips, and wrapped his wings around her, before whispering, "I will always be there to catch or carry you my Elisa."

That night Elisa snuggled next to her love with his wings as her blanket. This was always how she dreamed her life would be – at least in a way it was. Resting next to the man she loved, a family that loved her, and the best of friends. She never dreamed that her love would be a handsome gargoyle Clan leader, that he and his Clan were hatched long before she herself was born, and their friends were at one time their enemies. Yet, she wouldn't change a single moment of the years they had lived through together. This was her family, this was her Clan – and Elisa Maza (soon to be Elisa Wyvern at Goliath's insistence) just wasn't anywhere near ready to leave them, she wanted to live.

David and Fox Xanatos, as well as Puck and Alexander, still had surprises that needed a little time to coordinate. First, all of Elisa's things were pack and stored inside of the Castle. As she was their family, they wanted her in the Castle to make things easier on everyone, but they couldn't set it all up with her and Goliath sleeping in their room. Melody and her eight year old daughter, Ann, were also moved into the building – though not into the Castle, as no one knew how Ann would take to the Clan.

Afterward, Puck and Alexander made a special trip to visit the Labyrinth and the Mutates. They explained what was happening with Elisa and the Clan. Nonetheless, Talon did not take the news very well, as he came close to shattering Thailog's stone carcass. He was grateful that the Xanatoses had changed and were doing so much to help his big sister. But, really there was little that could be done. Then Puck gave the trio a proposition none of them were willing to ignore.

What no one knew was Angela had visited with someone that night. A someone who then made an urgent call to a former fiancé for a lunch meeting the next day.

The early part of the morning found everyone standing together looking for the sun. Elisa was still on gargoyle time when it came to sunrise and sunset, in fact she had to wake Goliath for their first sunrise together in so long. They were in each other's embrace, Brooklyn and Lexington were each sitting on a parapet, Hudson just stood there waiting in silence, and the other lovebirds were happily nestled in each other's embrace.

First the sky began to lighten. The colors were more beautiful then Elisa could ever remember. Dark of night gave way to lighter blues. The clouds were highlighted with rose, pink, red, orange, gold and white. And then they saw the sun itself. This would be one day none of them would ever forget.

"Wow." Lexington sighed in awe.

Brooklyn exhaled before slowly saying, "now that was cool!"

"I have never seen anything so beautiful! Not even last night's sunset can compare to it!" Angela muttered out in surprise.

"Goliath, Lexington and I have been thinking." Brooklyn hesitantly spoke up.

"What about?"

Brooklyn looked over at Lexington. Finally the teen understood. "We know that humans have names that are different than ours. We chose ours because we only use them among our Clan and friends, but out in the city looking like humans – wouldn't that put us in a little bit of danger?"

Goliath was silent as they spoke thinking hard about what they were saying. Elisa could see that this was a change that would be hard on her future mate. "Goliath, the guys are right in a way. The Quarrymen know all of your names by now. We could fool them a few days, but no more than that. That's the reason Derek goes by the name Talon now. So if things do change for him and the mutates someday, their futures won't be in danger."

"I know that Elisa. It will just take time to get used to new names."

"Whatever you decide we'll go with on this one." Elisa whispered as she brushed her fingers through his hair.

Goliath sighed as he gave in to Elisa's logic – the Clan's safety was more important than the idea of how deceitful it seemed. "Do you have any ideas on what your day names will be?"

The trio high fived each other before getting serious again. Brooklyn cleared his throat, "I was thinking about being called Andrew. It's far enough from my own name that there would be no way that anyone would suspect the truth."

"And I thought that I'd be called Ryan." Lexington added excitedly as he had years before when they chose their true names.

Broadway looked a little uncomfortable as he tried out his new name. "I picked out Jeff."

Angela smiled proudly, because she knew that this was a hard act for her father. Still this was how things had to be. "I chose Serena."

"I suppose that Hudson, Bronx, and I will all need names as well." Goliath moaned.

Owen came out onto the battlement. "As will Elisa. I changed her appearance to those outside of family, Clan, and those she chooses to inform."

"Ouch we don't have one for Elisa." Ryan/Lex admitted.

Elisa just smiled, "that's alright. I can come up with a name. Amy. It's the name of an old friend of mine."

"Aye, I think that I can think of my own name lads.  I've heard a great many more than any of yea." Hudson spoke up. After thinking for a moment, he looked as if he had come up with one he agreed with. "Tyler."

"Very well, and what of Bronx? I think that he will feel left out." Goliath saw that it might not be as hard as he thought it was going to be.

Serena/Angela smiled, "I chose his name 'dad'. It's Bay. It means brown."

Goliath obviously disliked Serena/Angela calling him 'dad'. Amy/Elisa whispered low, "she knows that human children do not call their parents mother and father – they call them mom and dad most of the time. So don't hold it against her, she's trying to get used to doing it."

"And what about ya lad? Yer name be a bit uncommon among humans these days, and all of our enemies know ya well." Tyler/Hudson pushed.

"Eli … Amy, do you know any names?" Goliath asked.

Amy/Elisa smiled at how hard he was trying. "Yeah. I had a friend when I was a kid in Arizona who saved my life **more** than a few times. His name was Keith. Since you have saved me more times than I have fingers and toes, I'd like you to have it as your name."

Goliath smiled down on his love. No matter the name she went by, this female stole his heart. It meant that much to her, so how could he say no? "Keith I shall be then."

"Well, looks like we'll be getting new names too then, since we're under the same spell as sis is." Came the voice of Talon, but it was the human face of Derek Maza!

"Derek! Are you Maggie and Claw?" Amy/Elisa gasped as a female and male closely followed her brother.

"Yeah, I forgot that none of you have seen me as a human before." Maggie seemed so shy and nervous.

Serena/Angela smiled and hugged the other female while whispering, "remember, you are among friends here."

By the time the Clan went to get dressed for their day out, the Mutates too had new names. Derek/Talon was called Nick (for his middle name of Nicholas), Maggie became known as Christy (for her middle name Christina), and Claw chose Steven (no one knew why).

An hour later all of them (including the Xanatoses and Owen) were in the elevator, ready for a day of fun. Amy/Elisa and Keith/Goliath took them all to the different place they had gone to the day before. And then they took a special trip to the New York Hall of Science for Ryan/Lexington. And then they all visited every mall and shop that grabbed their interest. 

Jeff/Broadway had followed in their leader's example. Only Serena/Angela was now sporting a wedding ring of an unusual design. He explained to the Clan that it was called a Claddaugh ring, and then he explained all about its tradition and the meanings behind the three proper ways to wear it. Serena/Angela had it on for engagement or marriage – left ring finger with the heart in.

Keith/Goliath gave Amy/Elisa a necklace that had a medium sized silver pendent that most call a triple goddess knot on a silver chain. As they rested on a bench near the lake in Central Park they had always walked near, he explained what the symbol meant to gargoyles. His tale went something like this.

_Long before, in a place none knew the name of, the last two male dragons went to live out their final days – one a deep red and the other was a dark night blue. Years before, humans had slaughtered their mates when the females had went in search of herbs and roots._

_When the males attacked the evil crowd, a sorcerer among them had cursed both male dragons to become half of their true power and girth. In moments both were reduced to just twice Goliath's size. Both took to the winds to return to the safety of their home._

_That had left them angry, bitter, and alone in the world. And so would have ended the tale, had it not been for one movement of the gods._

_A human maiden and her father were traveling to seek a husband for her. The girl's mother had died the year before, and her father was not in the best of health. He was determined that his daughter would not be left in the world alone. The dragons had been foraging near the pass the humans were on when thieves attacked the father and daughter._

_At first the dragons were simply going to leave the humans to their petty lives, but inside they knew that the old man and maiden could not defend themselves. The blue dragon stopped and remembered how it had been so for himself and his lost mate. Finally his rage turned into determination and a vow to guard all that were near his hidden home._

_It didn't take much talk to convince his Clan brother dragon to join him in that pledge. Both rushed towards the cries for help._

_Once they got into a better vantage point, both dragons could see that the father was beyond his better fighting years and the girl was being dragged off to an area the dragons knew was very secluded. If they were going to do anything, they had to then._

_The blue dragon climbed up the sheer cliff that had helped to keep their home guarded. The red dragon readied himself against the bottom of that cliff. In moments, they sprung on the thieves in unison. The blue dragon tossed the crooks off of the maiden, but when the red dragon attacked the other two bandits the father was mortally wounded._

_The dragons felt as if they had failed, and both stood near to be blamed and screeched at by the maiden. The daughter crumbled over the gasping father. She begged him to not leave her alone. _

_It turned out that they were very poor, and the maiden had few prospect for a husband. The dying man begged the two dragons to care for his daughter, as he knew she would be safe with them._

_Both dragons swore to take care of the female, and the father died in peace. They had a dragon's funeral for the human – the first that had ever been done so. _

_The old man's body was burned to release his soul and give up his flesh to the fire elementings. Then the dragons gathered the remaining ashes (leaving a handful on the ground where the father died for the earth elementings) and took to the air, the blue one carrying their female charge. _

_They released the ashes to the wind elementings, and then flew through the rain of ash to keep the maiden's father with them forever. Once that was through, the three of them landed near the waterfall in the center of their garden home. All of them rinsed away the ashes to release the human father's remains to the water elementings._

_As time went on the maiden grew and became desirable to the blue dragon. At first he doubted that she would feel the same towards him, but the red dragon persisted in his encouraging his Clan brother to just ask. _

_To the blue dragon's amazement, she did love him. The maiden had been afraid to say anything because he had always been a dear friend to her, and she did not want to lose him as her friend._

_Because there were no priests near-by, and none would have accepted such a coupling, they were mated by neither culture's traditions. The unusual Clan began a tradition that was to be its own._

_The night dragons called the Coupling Moon, dragon and human came to their brother. The blue dragon told her his feelings, and then handed the red dragon a sign of his claim to the maiden – a carving of a symbol he had seen his love drawing in the ground once when she was lost in thought, on a silver chain he had made. He had carved it out of the heart of one of his old scales from before the curse was set upon him. The maiden accepted the gift with tears of joy in her eyes._

_The female explained that she had been begging her goddess for the courage to tell her dragon love how she felt. However, the goddess had turned around and gave the strength to the maiden's love – through their Clan brother. _

_Out of her pouch she produced a moonstone copy of the same pendent on a gold chain! Her dragon love accepted it, humbled that such an unusual shape could change their world so much._

_Their Clan brother proclaimed that so long as they had given and accepted a symbol of the other's pledge of their free-will, then they would be mates for as long as their love for the other did last. Only when one no longer showed love for the other would the bonds be severed until the wrong that had ripped the ties was righted or they both decide to seek out new mates. Then the symbols would be given back to the other if possible, as a matter of honor. So long as they held true to the other's symbol, they would be mates from that time until they went on to the eternal gardens of peace._

_The mates took to the air and consummated their vows. In due time the maiden birth two eggs. It was seen as a blessing by the small Clan, but it made their lives harder. As the female was still recovering from the birthing and the eggs could not be disturbed without risking the hatchling within, the dragons could not leave them alone. One brother had to remain to guard them, while the other went out to patrol the area surrounding their hidden home._

_Some of the humans who lived near came to accept and even appreciated the nightly guardians. Some would leave gifts of food or water. Now and again, the dragons were called to the ground by a pleading voice. Always they were given respect and gratitude. The children even pleaded for a flight or a story at night before they went to sleep._

_One night the red dragon arrived too late to save an old woman, but she gasped a single name. It had been forgotten over the years, but all knew that the woman had been pleading for the dragon to save her daughter. Then the woman died in his arms._

_Knowing how his Clan sister felt towards the eggs she had recently birthed, the red dragon was enraged beyond any other time in his life – including the lost of his beloved mate years before._

_He took to the air with a loud roar that seeming shook the countryside. All of the humans knew that something was not right, and they began to pray fiercely that their night protector would right whatever evil was outside of their homes._

_After what seem to be forever, the red dragon finally came upon the slave traders that had bought the shattered female from the thieves who had killed her mother and then raped her._

_The dragon swooped down growling so loudly that the traders fled for their lives. He freed the others along with the female he had searched for. She however, didn't have anyone to return to. _

_The dragon took her back to the body of her mother, so that she could begin to morn. A kindly old woman offered a grave in her family's grounds for the dead woman, the young female like the idea of having a place she could go to when she wished visit her mother and so agreed. _

_The red dragon helped dig the pit, and carefully rested the dead woman in it before filling the hole back with earth. He didn't pretend to understand the human's funeral customs, but he didn't say anything against them either._

_Since she had no one to stay with, the red dragon offered to take her back to his Clan. She didn't feel safe in the human world on her own, and so went with him. His Clan sister and brother were upset that he didn't check with them first – but understood that he had no choice. They all agreed that in one moon cycle it would be decided as to the new female's fitness to be part of their Clan._

_As the moon moved within it's cycle, the new female quickly became highly regarded by each of them – but not as deeply as within the heart of the red dragon. He had seen that she was becoming strong and was whole not long after she took up living with their Clan. She had begun going out searching for herbs, roots, and other plants and food for the Clan on her own. Three times she had aided the dragons in safe guarding the lives of humans that had been attacked near the Clan's home. _

_At the end of the moon cycle, she was formally made a part of their Clan. That same ceremony is one of the few rituals that gargoyles still use to the modern day._

_A year passed, and the first eggs hatched. The hatchlings looked similar to both of their parents. From their father they had wings and a tail. Their hands were claw like – with four talons rather than fingers. Their feet had high arches and three sharp toes that were shorter versions of their talons. The female had horn-like growths that grew back (much like Desdemona's), while the male had larger wings than his rook sister and only small points that resembled his father's brow spikes. Both had their mother's human body shape, hair like manes, eye color, and faces. Even their cries were something resembling both human and dragon._

_They had created a new race – one that still survives. Then the children were known as Dramens, a coupling of the race names that their parents both belonged to._

_It was a moon turn later that the red dragon and the human female he once rescued too were mated. They too went on their consummating flight and created life, yet the young mother was weak from the hard life she had endured before becoming a member of that Clan. She had triplets – dying after the third egg's birth. That third one was to never hatch, it had gone on to the beyond with its mother._

_Years later the red dragon mated with another human female – one who was flung from her home for not bedding with her step-father. The female's mother still loved the girl dearly, and begged the Clan to take her in as one of their own. A moon turn later she was accepted as Clan and days later mated to the red dragon. She lived to birth several eggs, out living her mate._

_Religious zealots – claiming that he and his Clan brother were of Satan, killed the red dragon. His beloved mate died after birthing a single egg a few weeks later._

_By the time the blue dragon and his mate passed on, the Dramens numbered fifteen. Their children learned the story of the Clan founders, and passed it on to their young. That old vow made by the last two male dragons has been kept alive and fulfilled by every gargoyle since._

"It has been a tradition for a male to give the female he wishes to take as his mate a gift to show her that he wishes her to be his. Most do so with flowers or something personal. I wanted to do so as your people do, and as mine have. Yet, a simple flower could never show you how large a part of my life you have become, my Amy/Elisa. I have prayed that the old ones would show me what I could give you that would say such.

"When I saw that necklace in the jewelers, I knew that they were telling me that our relationship is like that of the founders. We are so very different Amy/Elisa, and yet look at all that we have overcome thus far." Goliath sighed as he finished his tale.

Elisa smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. 'How much more romantic could this male get?' she wondered to herself a moment. "That was an amazing story Keith/Goliath. I'm glad that you told it to me. See, when you and Serena/Angela were looking at things on the other side of the jewelry store I was drawn to this and thought that it was a perfect gift for you – to tell you how important you are to me Big Guy."

From one of the many bags they had gained on their trip, Elisa pulled out a long box. Inside was the same symbol in moonstone on a heavy gold chain. Goliath smiled as she put it on him herself. The founders had obviously smiled on this couple's unusual relationship.

Just before dinner, the weary group trudged back into the Castle and their true names – loaded down with bags. It had been a memorable day for them all, but it had taken its toll on Elisa's frail health. Goliath was barely able to catch his fiancée as she collapsed from exhaustion. This shocked everyone, since they had all been careful to have her rest as much as they could that entire day and had even insisted on her taking breaks when she claimed to be fine.

By Goliath's insistence, Elisa was confined to their bed for the rest of the day and all of the night. Before long she fell into a deep sleep, with her love or one of the Clan always seated close by – just in case she needed help. Yet, there was little that could be done for their dear friend. That was when her health began to deteriorate.

The Clan explained to Chavez what had happened. By the end of the night, all of the day shift was there at the Castle socializing with the Clan! The next night all of the night shift was brought up for their turn to meet the Clan – though it was a considerably shorter visit, as they had to get to their duties. Poor Matt was hazed for not letting his friends in on his secret, as he was the Police's Gargoyles Taskforce Coordinator. Elisa was just glad that the Clan was now safe from groups like the Quarrymen – as everyone in the station had formed their own private PIT association (Chavez was the president, naturally). 

As the days and nights passed Elisa became weaker. Soon she was unable to freely walk the Castle halls, so Goliath would carry her about. After only two weeks Elisa was incapable of sitting up without support. At that point she began to stay in her and Goliath's bed – she had little energy to visit with her loved ones, and all of it Elisa wanted to use for just that.

Elisa got to meet and begin to adore little Ann Hindmin, Melody's daughter. A child as brilliant as her mother – at the age of eight, Ann was in an accelerated dual grade class (4th and 5th). They instantly began to connect, as Ann had many interests that Elisa had in her own childhood. They read and played simple board or card games, sometimes they would color pictures, while many times they would just talk. Ann quickly took Elisa as her best adult friend in the whole world.

It was Elisa's idea that helped Ann win an award and scholarship for the girl's English Literature report. Through Elisa Ann was introduced to the Clan, and then to MacBeth and Demona – who told her their story. Both enjoyed reading it, and were happy for the girl when she received a perfect grade and acclaim.

Even in her sickness, Elisa did what she could to take care of her Clan and friends. No one knew, but she pushed for the Clan to be asked to help with the overnight security and setting up for the Macy Thanksgiving Day parade that was six weeks away. The group was ecstatic when a letter of thanks and assignments came in from the Police Commissioner (who too had known and accepted the presence of the gargoyles long before they made themselves so available). Macy's too sent a letter of thanks and welcome to the Clan, as well as a promised night of shopping for them after regular store hours two nights after the parade!

At the end of the month, it looked as if all was nearing its end. Elisa and Goliath were simply proclaimed mates by Hudson – instead of the new tradition they had planned on giving their Clan (one that was not of either of their own original traditions, but seemed to fit the couple's personalities perfectly – as the founders had so long before).

Goliath was aching inside as he watched Elisa slowly slipping away from him. As the second month ended, Elisa's beautiful honey cinnamon completion was reduced to the color of light beach sand. What she ate often refused to stay in her stomach long enough to be of any use to her, so her body quickly became painfully thin. Her joints would ache and cause her so much pain that she would lay in bed weeping – bring tears to his mighty eyes as well. 

Demona came to Goliath and the Clan to finally face all that she had done in the past – admitting not only to herself, but to them as well that she had no reason for all she had done and that it was not only the humans that were to blame for the massacre and all that had happened since (that she had just as much – if not more – blame in the events). Most of the reason she gave for her change of heart was all of the time she was spending with Angela's day persona of Serena Wyvern. But it shocked everyone (especially Goliath) when their former enemy told them that she had been working for good with MacBeth.

Demona showed them all that her words were true when she offered all she had to the Clan as part of her debt to them. She gave them paperwork that showed she had turned her company, Night Stone Unlimited, over to Goliath (using his day name of Keith Wyvern). And she told them of how she and MacBeth had pulled their resources together to find a way to help Elisa – and that the two of them were going to get re-married sometime in the coming spring.

Goliath asked Demona to change the terms of the deal so that one day – when she tired of running Night Stone Unlimited – it would go to their daughter Angela (by way of her day name of Serena). When Demona agreed, she asked for the Clan to give her whatever punishment they willed. After talking the matter over with Elisa, the Clan's chief female, they all agreed that the thousand years of pain and isolation that Goliath's former mate had suffered was payment enough – especially since Demona would have to live with her past for as long as she and MacBeth exists.

Elisa then begged the others to allow Demona to have a conditional attachment to the Manhattan Clan. That she would be given access to the Clan and full rights and responsibilities for ten years of proper gargoyle behavior (a year for every century since the massacre), after that her past would be completely forgiven. Demona wept openly as she was told Elisa's terms. The startled female gargoyle agreed without argument.

Then she had a long heart-to-heart talk with the Clan's chief female. They both cried and laughed through a good portion of the night. And in the end, Demona found her heart lightened by the choice she had made.

Several nights later, Elisa had busied her self with marking off the days that had passed since the last time she had the strength to look at her personal calendar. After a few minutes of this, Elisa burst into tears and couldn't be consoled by her mate or Clan. Angela rushed to bring Elisa's mother, Diane, to the Castle.

It took a few hours to calm the sick woman down. Shortly after Elisa fell into a deep sleep Diane told the others that Elisa considered herself now barren, as her monthly cycle had not come on time – she had never skipped a month since a year after she had begun having her courses. It tore at all of them – another symptom of the disease that was robbing them all of their mated Clan sister had come. 

Soon Elisa found it hard to breath without the aid of an oxygen tank, and she was rarely found with out tears coming from her eyes. None of them could remember her crying so much – not even Talon. Elisa's condition was steadily becoming worse, and there seemed to be nothing that could be done to save her.

One night, she woke out of a heavy sleep. "Goliath, where are you?"

"I am here my mate and dear love. What is it you need my Elisa?" Goliath's face showed that he had found very little sleep since Elisa was confined to their bed. 

The little time he did find rest, one of the others would stand watch over the couple – in case Elisa would wake needing anything, or Goliath needed someone to talk to. The Clan leader had been relieved of nightly patrol duties until Elisa was better – though none doubted that she would ever get better.

Elisa had to fight the hurt in her body to speak, staggering and cutting quick her words as she spoke. "I'm worse tonight than I have ever been, my love. Can I ask a favor of you before I get much sicker?"

"Ask anything of me, my Elisa. I will do whatever I can for you." Goliath could feel that Elisa was beginning to fade much faster now. It would not be much longer before she would leave him. What hurt the worse was that there was nothing that he could do to rescue his mate.

Goliath didn't know that Elisa saw all of his guilt and pain in his weary eyes. She wanted to give back to him a sense of being able to help her one last time. She wanted one more time of complete privacy with the male she wished to be her mate from the time before she knew what that was on.

"Please, take me on a flight. I need to feel the wind hitting my body, and your warmth pressed against me. I want to remember that magic night that I was finally free – when Puck turned me into a gargoyle female. I miss the feeling of that form so badly! Please, my love. Just this one more time." She wouldn't say last in front of Goliath, even if they both knew that it was true.

But the fact that she was asking this of him showed that their time together was nearing its end. Goliath nodded without a word. Demona helped him wrap Elisa in blankets to guard her from bruising and the cold. She couldn't hold in her tears as Goliath lifted Elisa into his arms.

The entire Clan filled the hall as their leader carried his love and their chief female for her final glide. Each member of this mismatched family of sorts stood in full attention against either wall. Angela was only able to keep her sobbing silent; like with her mother, the teen's tears refuse to wait for her to release them from her dark aching eyes. Talon only made sure his sister was well covered against the cold before giving her a kiss on her cheek. Peter and Diane both kissed Elisa's cheek too. Peter gave his son-in-law's shoulder a firm squeeze before he gave Goliath leave to take Elisa for her last glide.

"We will return shortly, once Elisa finds some rest. The rest of the evening is yours my …," looking down at his mate, Goliath smiled as he amended his first order, " … OUR Clan." 

The sense of the wind blowing against the blanket, with her mate's body heat warming her weak body, was calming and relaxing to the dying woman. It was as close as she could get to her other daydream – to be a gargoyle again.

Puck's spell had created a hunger within the former detective. She loved the freedom that form had given her. And she loved how it changed Goliath's feelings towards her. She had loved him for so long, but he never seemed to think of her past being his friend. Elisa was at peace, with her life and with how she was to leave it. At least, when she made it wherever she was to end up, she could say loud and proud – "I am Elisa Maza of Wyvern. Mate of Goliath, leader of the Wyvern Clan – who loved me fiercely and well."

Soon Elisa was sleepy, the glide had taken away enough of the pain to help her get ready to rest for a time. "I'm finally happy, Goliath. I missed the feeling of being in the air with you – whether it was on my own wings or in your arms. Thank you for this priceless gift, my love and my mate."

"I will love you forever, my Elisa. I shall not take another mate when we part. I will live to make you proud of me – so that when we meet again, you can hold you head high with pride as I come into view. We will meet again my mate for we are one, now and forever." Goliath hoarsely whispered as his tears fell onto the blanket cocooning his beloved.

They flew for over an hour. He wanted her to slip into dreams before returning to her sick bed. This was the last night he would be holding her in his arms in flight, and he was burning every moment of it into his memory. Once she drifted off into sleep, he returned to the Castle.

Goliath rested a sleeping Elisa on her sickbed, doing all he could to not wake her. It was rare for her to find rest, so whenever she did they all worked hard to keep her asleep for as long as possible. All signs said that this could very well be her last night among them as a living being.

Quickly all who had ever felt the touch of her life were gathered in the Castle. All of the different Clans, many of the fey who had come to respect her judgment (even Oberon and Tatiana) left the Gathering to be on hand. Oberon had never seemed so frustrated to any who knew the Lord of Avalon. He had all the powers of Avalon at his hand, yet could not aide in the rescue of a single life who had become a beacon of hope to him – what mankind could become given time and education.

All any of those gathered could do was wait for the time to come to say their farewells.

That's the funny thing about the universe, not even Lord Oberon can predict it. As all we do return to us times three, Elisa had much good coming back her way. Time had come for it to arrive at last.

* * *

So, Thailog caused all this! That sick jerk!!!! But, I think we can twist this tale so that he doesn't win. And How was that explanation of why gargoyles protect and where they come from sound?


	3. Choices and Surprises

**Choices and Surprises**

Shona of Wyvern (keith_and_allura_forever@yahoo.com)

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company.  
No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.  
All original characters are the property of Bonnie_S. (a.k.a. Shona of Wyvern).

* * *

A gargoyle learns from the time they are young that they are to protect with all that is within them for the sake of the vow made by their earliest known ancestors  – the last two male dragons, who mated with three human females to create the gargoyle species. But none of those gargoyles gathered at Castle Wyvern, nor any of the others who had joined the deathwatch, could protect or save Elisa Wyvern from the cancer that would shortly take claim of her life.

Demona sat half-heartedly playing a chess match with Queen Tatiana as both women thought about the woman the world was losing that night. Both were frightened at what the world would be like once Elisa passed on, but knew that it was what they would have to face. Though neither wanted to talk about it.

They were not the only ones thinking such thoughts. The only ones missing from the crowds that had gathered out of respect for the Manhattan Clan's chief female was Peter and Diane Maza, and Goliath – all of who were sitting at his mate's side until time came to gather their Clan to say goodbye to Elisa.

In their bedroom, Goliath held onto Elisa's hand. He listened as her breath came in wheezing gasps. No, it would not be much longer. Thailog had taken away the Clan leader's true love, and Goliath was torn to his very soul because of it. Diane had not said a word since the three of them retreated into the room, only softly wept for the baby she was losing. Peter wondered how Goliath was handling this so strongly; he himself could not stand the thought of having to go through this kind of parting with **his** own wife.

**~ ******* ~**

****

Ann sat in front of the computer monitor – surfing the web. Any other eight-year-old girl would be on the sites for some television show or checking out the latest music stars, but not little Ms. '**_devoted to curing Elisa Wyvern_**' Ann. She was looking up sites on leukemia – specifically for any information on Elisa's type's base form. Ann didn't realize that her mom, Melody, was in the doorway watching her working hard. Melody hadn't the heart to Ann that it was too late for any kind of a miracle now.

Ann half mumbled out loud, "bone marrow is the root of it. Why not try a transplant? Or maybe..."

"That's because Elisa would not be able to survive the chemotherapy that is needed to kill the marrow currently in her bones. She's on death's door right now. And even if she could survive it, the process would only make her cancer worse because of the virus." Melody startled Ann into reality.

"Are you sure she's going to die soon mom? It's not fair! How can a virus know we'd try to save her anyway? It doesn't have a brain!" Ann yelled out in her aggravation. This seemed to be the hardest goodbye the kid was going to have to face.

Melody pulled Ann into her arms, and let her daughter cry for a few moments. "The virus picks up changes in the chemicals in her body. When chemotherapy starts its work in the blood, it triggers the virus' spark off genes. Whereas, if the cure was magical or radiation, it would go from the outside of the skin inwards, which also causes the body to produce a chemical reaction that starts the same genes. Come on, we'd better go say our goodbyes now."

"I was thinking that if her marrow was destroyed, then replaced with good marrow, and then she went into stone sleep - then Elisa shouldn't be able to infect anyone else and she would be healed. There are so many people here who would willingly give her their strength to help, me included." Ann muttered in her hopelessness.

Melody had heard of the phrase 'out of the mouths of babes', but she had never had it so literally hit home before. Melody hadn't been the only one to hear it. Demona and MacBeth had come to retrieve the pair for the formal parting ceremony. And it gave the gargress more hope than she had held in a very long time.

Demona gave a yelp of hope for the first time in too long! "Ann you are a genius! Let's go – I'll explain on the way."

A few minutes later the four of them rushed out of the elevator and over to the gathered crowd. Demona left MacBeth and the other two to explain the plan to the others.

"We have a plan to save Elisa! But, we have to make her stronger to fight this."

Diane looked up through tear filled eyes, "how can we do that? She's almost dead now."

Demona too had eyes full of tears, but these were tears of pure hope. "She has to want to live."

"I … I … want … to … live." Elisa barely gasped in her weaken state.

"That's all I need then. Come on everyone. Time to give back what we all have gotten over the past few years!" Demona opened the door and shouted out into the hallway.

Oberon and Tatiana walked in – hand in hand. Their faces were unreadable as they took positions at the end of Elisa's sickbed. The ruler of Avalon himself was the one to do the spell.

**Elisa Wyvern, Avalon recognizes the services thou hath done us in the past.**

**The numbers of those you have touched with you pure heart are vast.**

**To give you the strength to fight what conspires to bring about your life's end,**

**We give you all the energy friends that love you now do send.******

All who were in the Castle became surrounded with a green glow. Then the glow came together to create a large sphere in the hands of Lord Oberon. It seemed to brighten for a moment, and Elisa saw a sparkle of joy in Tatiana's eyes – what was the pair up to?

Elisa's fever quickly came down as her breathing returned to normal. Soon she was becoming stronger, and her thin, frail body regained the strength and appearance it once had. After a few moments, Elisa was as well as she had been a few months before finding out the news of her cancer. It was the first time in so long that she was able to sit herself up on the bed without any sort of help.

On the other hand, everyone else was exhausted. Seeing that their gifts had not been in vain, and Elisa was better enough to try whatever it was Demona had planned, made them all smile with a re-newed sense of hope.

Paul rushed off to see who was Elisa's best match for a bone marrow transplant, and Melody went to mix the chemotherapy the way Demona had instructed. The rest either went off to find their sleeping arrangements, or visit with old and new friends. This left Elisa, Goliath, Demona, MacBeth, Peter, and Diane together alone.

Peter wasn't sure if he could trust the red haired gargoyle female just yet. "Why are you doing this Demona? From what I understand, you hate my daughter more than any other human alive or dead."

"Peter!" Diane chastised.

Demona shook her head solemnly in response. "He is right. I still hate most humans, because most of your species have proven themselves to be the worse scum of this planet. And I still hate you Elisa, because you took my place in the Clan and have become a mother figure to my daughter. Only recently have I begun to accept the blame I have tried to throw onto the shoulders of every human I meet. Mostly because of Angela.

"She told me of how you interceded in her wanting to come to me. Of how you convinced Goliath to let me have time with her. I know that you don't trust me, Elisa. And yet, you have not tried to take my place in her life – though you do have a mother's place in her heart, due to my mistakes and your loyalty. 

"I will not hurt my daughter for the world. If I have to accept the blame I have avoided to be a part of her life, then so be it. If I have to accept that you will always be a special mother figure to her, so be it. And if it means accepting that we are sisters through her and your new place within this Clan, so be that as well."

Demona had crossed the room and laid her claw on the door handle. She couldn't handle being near them right then. Being so close to the gargoyle she had once, and in a way still, loved and his new mate was taking a toll on her frayed nerves. When a gentle touch on her arm stopped her, Demona assumed that it was MacBeth (her true love). But looking up she saw that it was Elisa, 'she has to be feeling much better now.' Demona thought to herself.

It was a shock to Demona when Elisa wrapped her arms around her neck. What was happening?

"I have known all along that you still have issues you need to work out. All healing takes time. I'm just glad that you have started finally. And I'm glad and proud to call you my new sister – whether you want to believe it now or not." And then the world stopped when Elisa whispered into Demona's ear, "call me if you ever want to talk about _anything_."

Demona was able to wipe away the tears she couldn't hold back at all when Broadway and Angela came in. Angela smiled with tears still in her eyes. "Queen Tatiana has made a celebration feast in the main hall. We figured that everyone would be hungry after all we've been through."

"Elisa?" Goliath whispered with a smile she hadn't seen in a long time – one of joy.

"I think that tonight is going to be one of the best? Right sis?" Elisa grinned as she winked over at Demona.

For a moment all that the red haired female could do was stand there in a stunned silence. It was MacBeth who responded for her. "That lass will be the understatement of the century before the night be through. Let's go then, shall we?"

At that he offered his arm to Demona, who was still shocked by all that had happened. The old Scotsman grinned when she instinctively took it without a word. The pair of them led the rest out of the room to the party – with Elisa and Goliath taking up the rear.

Once the couple **finally** entered the main hall, all who were gathered stood and applauded eagerly – seeing that their sacrifices had indeed healed Elisa enough for her to come to them rather than them visiting her. Elisa tried hard not to smile as she blushed profoundly from the attention. She herself was only happy to still be among them as a living person and not a ghost.

For three hours they all chatted, sang, joked, and enjoyed the happy life in that room. As dawn began to approach, the party reluctantly broke up. The Manhattan Clan all gathered in the library for their change, this time Demona was counted as one of them.

The sky changed in a glorious rippling that too turned the Clan of gargoyles into a family of humans in moments. Yet, from the corner Demona had secured to support her there was no screaming of dire pain – only a gasp of shock as the now Dominique Destine collapsed to the floor with her eyes wide in alarm.

"Mother!" Angela cried out. The Clan rushed to Dominique's side, wondering what had happened.

"Domi, what's wrong?" Elisa calmly asked.

"It didn't hurt. Why didn't it hurt this time?" Dominique stammered uncertainly.

The sound of a certain well-known throat being cleared captured all of their attentions from Dominique to Puck, who was hovering nearby. "That is an simple question to answer. You felt no pain because you had none held inside."

"Puck, what do you mean by that?" Elisa annoyingly questioned.

"To put it plainly, Demona's change only became painful when she harbored hatred towards herself or her Clan. This morning however, she was feeling …"

Dominique knew what he wanted her to say. She just couldn't find the right words at first. Finally she let the tears flow, "… happy, content, whole."

"Exactly. Now that you are home again, and you have let go of your rage, the pain is no more. Consider it a gift from me to you."

"A gift," Demona sputtered indignantly. "All of the pain and torment twice a day everyday! I am suppose to thank you for that gift?"

"No, though you got exactly what you did ask of me – if you remember. No, my gift was to help you return to your Clan. I knew from the moment Goliath left that night you first found out about Elisa that you were too hurt and shattered to return to the Clan as you were. I thought that you would have dropped everything for your old flame, but sadly it was not to be. 

"I know what it is like to be away from one's home and family, it is ever the worse torture! Once you left as you did I set about to find a way to give you the one thing I cannot have, your place in your Clan – your family Dominique. You had to be shown where hate and revenge would take you, because there was no one you would listen too. Understand?"

By now Puck was hang in front of Dominique, eye to eye. Elisa wasn't sure, but she could have sworn she saw pain in the infamous Fae's eyes. As often as he and his kind tricked and toyed with mortals, occasionally they did what they did out of a sense of purpose. Puck was trying to save Demona from the excommunication from the Clan that she had been heading for.

Dominique sighed as she accepted the truth. "Puck."

"Yes, Dominique?"

"Thank you, even for the pain." Dominique smiled – the first genuine one Elisa had seen ever.

"You're welcome Dominique. Hope to see ya around more often." Puck chirped. All too soon he changed back into Owen. "That is provided you do not come to visit Mr. Xanatos' company files and such."

At that Dominique chuckled before giving a feigned look of innocent shock. "Me, visit Xanatos' files? Why would I be interested in what he hides in his files? The way you talk Owen, your poor employer couldn't handle a little friendly industrial espionage."

That brought out roars of laughter from her clan, but Owen simply adjusted his glasses (trying to hide his wink to her from the others – it didn't work). But, the happiness was not to last.

When Melody came into the room with a strange look on her face, they all went silent. "That Thailog was one **_very_** sick puppy!"

Broadway looked confused. "I thought that you were testing Elisa and her family's blood – not Thailog's. And how did you get his anyway?"

Everyone broke into laughter. Calmly Elisa explained that Melody had used a human saying.

"Thailog re-sequenced Elisa's DNA to where she is no longer a Maza by blood. I had Paul run a maternity and paternity screening on Elisa's blood, and compared it to Mr. and Mrs. Maza's – both came back negative. Then I thought out when and why the cretin would do that. Given what I've been told about the young female he created, Delilah – that is when he did it. On a hunch, I ran Demona's DNA and compared it to the scan she had before that time – and hers has been re-sequenced as well." Melody explained.

Elisa quickly put all of the information together. "Are you saying that Demona and I are genetically compatible?"

Melody nodded, "more than that. Elisa is a gargoyle genetically – in fact she is one of the Manhattan Clan to be very specific."

"Then maybe one of us can help Elisa!" Brooklyn snapped his fingers with a twinkling in his eyes.

Turning to Angela with a sneaky grin, Melody went on. "How do you like having your blood aunt for a new mom?"

Demona and Elisa both stuttered in shock while Angela giggled with happiness before grabbing both women in her arms.

Lexington shook his head, "I don't want to think about the psychiatrists bills that's gonna bring."

All of them shook with laughter, that is excluding Demona and Elisa – both of who were still in shock. Finally they both sputtered, "We're sisters?"

That made the laughter all the worse! A few minutes later the pair followed Melody to her offices, and the Clan began to anxiously wait for some news of how both ladies faired.

Because of the added chemical Demona had given her, Melody had to make the chemotherapy triple strong – but it would hopefully be worth it. The clear purple fluid would mask the chemicals from the virus as normal plasma; the virus would be tricked into assuming that Elisa's bone marrow was deteriorating from Thailog's plan. However it also sped the process of the chemotherapy to just over two hours rather than weeks or months.

Demona herself faired well through the marrow aspiration procedure. Though she was in pain, it was worth it. For once she was going to go the path she disliked instead of the way she had always gone before. She still hated humans for their arrogance and disrespect, but she recognized that she had done nothing to change that point of view – only strengthen it. This time instead of celebrating the end of the one human she had always despised worse than any other, Demona helped to save the former detective's life.

Not long afterwards Goliath brought Elisa to her room for a visit before they went into stone sleep together. Demona couldn't help but give the mismatched lovers a smirk. "Checking up on big sissy? Careful kido, someone might think that you actually care about me."

"Demona, can we not leave the past where it belongs?" Goliath objected.

"I'm just teasing her, leader. After all, from what I have learned, it's appropriate for an older sibling to haze the younger generation. And since Elisa is now my sister by both blood and Clan …" Demona winced when she moved her sore hip the wrong way slightly. 

Elisa smiled softly. "Same with you sis. Mom and dad are already calling you one of their own, and are refusing to let you be called Demona. You unofficially are named Dominique Destine – Maza. Like you said yourself - "clan takes care of Clan'. That means both within our gargoyle family and our human family. And you know that I still won't let you boss me around – big sister."

Demona was amazed by what she heard. Those humans had claimed her as their daughter? It made her understand Angela better though, and the girl's hunger to be recognized by her parents. But, for this human she had always curse and came close to killing many times to accept and seemingly love her, that hit her even deeper. "And I thought that I have a stubborn streak! Careful Goliath, or she'll have you trained faster than I did."

"Oh, I thought that I got passed that stage at least a couple months ago!" Elisa smirked as she and Demona exchanged half cocked smiles and high-fives. Much had changed in a short time, and no one wanted things to return to where they had once been – Demona most of all didn't want to go back to being alone.

Goliath looked from one to the other with a look of suspicion, "I think that the two of you are plotting against me!"

"Handsome, romantic, smart, **_and_** paranoid!" Elisa chuckled. "You let quite a catch get away Demona."

Demona grinned at that. She had always regretted pushing the handsome male away, but her heart really didn't belong to him anymore. "Indeed I did. Better not make the same mistakes I did, little sister. I'd be _very_ glad to help Goliath ease his broken heart..."

"I doubt that Elisa could pry me away from her with every explosive in this world! But, thanks for the offer." Goliath chuckled as he winked at his former mate.

Both women stared in shock at the other. Demona couldn't let that one get away. "Did Goliath just made a joke? Call the pope the end is near!"

This stirred the room with laughter. Elisa curled into Goliath's arms, and scraped the area on his back near his wings - earning a growl from her mate. Demona chuckled as she remembered doing that a few times herself - centuries before. "That's nothing, Elisa. I have half a mind to give you a few of my secrets for taming the wild beast inside the gentle giant."

"Oh good! Girl talk later on!" Elisa smiled innocently as Goliath growled in his displeasure. "You can't stop the two of us from exchanging notes forever. And then you are going to be so in for it, **Big Guy**."

Demona chuckled half to herself, "If you only knew that half of it!"

"And what does that mean, Demona?" Elisa's eye were sparkling with curiosity, while Goliath's held the gravest of warnings for his former mate.

"I only mean that if you knew the truth, you wouldn't be using that pet name so lightly."

Goliath groaned as he turned a dark purple. Elisa's eyes would've popped out of there sockets if Demona was to elaborate on it - so the one time bad girl of the Wyvern Clan kept her mouth shut.

"Here's one for you to dream about, baby sister." And with that, Demona pulled Elisa close and whispered something into her ear. It made them both laugh when Goliath pulled Elisa into his arms jealously.

Demona grinned in defiance, "be careful little sister. When he gets defensive – oh well, you'll figure it out soon enough!"

That made Elisa smile and laugh even harder. When Goliath mouthed 'thank you' to his former mate, Demona smiled and nodded to him. "I think that the you have a date with a rock and a **very** hard place little sister. Enjoy it, because when he can finish the mating ritual properly you'll be wishing you had gotten more energy off of everyone."

They left, and then Demona was alone in the Castle for the first time in so long. She could remember how it felt when the Clan was whole and she'd be resting from a wound. So many would be coming in and out to check that she was fine. Many times the healers would have to keep guard on her to see that she got some decent rest. But now she was alone, and for the first time in many years Demona allowed herself to cry. She began to feel the grief, loss, and guilt she had been so desperately avoiding and ignoring for centuries.

Wouldn't you know that was when Puck would decide to show up. "Hello big sister D! How ya feeling?"

The tired female gargoyle growled in frustration and pain. She wanted to be alone right then, not a spectacle for Puck's amusement. "Leave me alone Puck! I am not in the mood for this right now!"

"Oh, and I brought you a get well soon present! Actually I've given it to the whole Clan, but I think that you need it just as much as they.

**Demona you were so very brave,**

**Thy new sister's life thou didst save.**

**I grant you in choice regain again,**

**Your stone sleep, and give you the title of my friend.**"

As the sun rose, miracles abounded. Elisa was stone in the rock hard grasp of her mate, and Demona too had gone into stone sleep!

Puck was once again Owen Burdett. He chuckled as he slipped out of the room, "just wait until they wake! I only hope that Lord Oberon doesn't find out about this! If he does it could very well mean the end of me."

* * *

Well, how was that for a twist?!?! Comments?


	4. Holiday Miracles I: Thanksgiving

I know that I should have gotten this out yesterday, but I only had time to put the two stories I did before leaving for the family dinner. Besides I had to do a quick read through to make sure I worked out as many bugs as I could.

Oh and Wanderer? What better revenge on Thailog then for Demona to accept it and change her ways to fight for her way home? Plus Demona really wants to stop her own heartaches, she see that going down the road of ignoring Elisa's needs would take her life as it has always been – hurting and alone. So for once she was going to go with her heart rather than her head and annoyance. Should have put that into the story, huh. Well she and Elisa discussed it in this chapter a little more deeply.

I hope that everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

Holiday Miracles I: Thanksgiving

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company.  
No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.  
All original characters are the property of Bonnie_S. (a.k.a. Shona of Wyvern).

* * *

_spirit link_ - a link between two beings who's souls are linked, normally it cannot be heard by any other.

~ **_telepathic conversation_**~

* * *

Instead of staying awake throughout the day, as they had been doing, the entire Manhattan Clan had gone into stone sleep with Goliath and Elisa. Each of them knew that the long wait for the sun to set would be unbearable – so they all agreed to rest as their kind had for seemingly always rather than spend the day wondering and dreading the coming sunset.

Sunset brought the normal gargoyle awakening - yet, this was one time that meant everything to this Clan and all connected to them. One after another, the gargoyles shredded their stone skin and roared to life. All had a single thought on their minds as they rubbed the sleep from their eyes - did Elisa make it?

Hudson grabbed Bronx and took to the winds with the others rather than climb the stairs to their leader's turret high above them all. However, long before the group could see with their eagle sharp eyesight, they heard the sound of their other friends cheering and clapping announced the news. Elisa Wyvern (nee Maza) was very much alive, and as healthy as she had been the previous night – before she took the altered chemotherapy.

As the rest of the Clan landed, Goliath released his mate from the arms that had held her tight all that day. Angela clutched her second human mother tight, as tears streamed down both of their faces. In fact there wasn't a single dry eye in that family. The holidays were going to be all the brighter that year – for all of them.

After some laughter and some talking the group headed down to celebrate. Elisa remained close to her mate's side through the entire walk. Goliath smiled and cloaked her shoulders with his wing. He knew that the holidays that year were going to be extra special for his new mate. They would be the first they would be celebrating as mates … as husband and wife.

Though she no long held any blood ties to Peter and Diane Maza, Elisa would always see them as her parents and they would always hold her in their hearts as their daughter. That made them a part of the Clan and the gargoyles a part of their family. A first in the history of both sides, even to Hudson's knowledge.

Yet, Elisa was not yet at one hundred percent – though she hid it well from the others, Goliath knew it. The choices of their hearts coupled with their shared stone sleep had opened them one to the other. Both could sense all about the other … right down to thoughts.

The nagging need to rest that her body was urging from her quickly worried the lavender gargoyle. He knew that she was trying to show how much better she felt, but it was a toll on her body he felt she didn't need. _Elisa, are you certain about joining this party? I can feel that you are still so weak from all of this._

Luckily the pair were again straggling far behind the rest of the group, because Elisa's eye grew wide as she whispered over to Goliath, "how did you do that?"

_When we became mates we bonded ourselves to each other for our lifetimes, and bonded our souls to each other – however, I think that they were bonded so before our rite. I have picked up on your thoughts before, but have been careful to block that since I first did so, to respect your privacy. Elisa I believe that one lifetime that we shared before this one we were mated, because our souls were bonded before we ever became mates in this life._

Elisa and Goliath began to continue walking down the stairs. _Goliath, can you show me whether or not you can hear my thoughts now? Like giving me some sort of signal._

"What kind of signal would you like my mate?" He whispered into her ear with his spoken voice, bringing a smile to her face.

_That was good enough. So, when I 'felt' you outside on my balcony that night when I came so close to kissing Jason, it wasn't just my imagination? God, I felt so horrible … like I was cheating on you … but, I didn't know if you could ever feel that way towards me, after all I'm human. _ Elisa gazed at the stairs under their feet. By now the others had left the two far behind – the humans thinking that Elisa needed to take it slow, while all of the gargoyles knew that she and Goliath were having a private conversation.

It felt so good to speak to his lady knowing that no other could hear their exchange, so he continued to speak to Elisa with his spirit voice. _You could sense our tie that far back? I had no idea._

They sat on the stairs, knowing that this was a talk that could not wait until later. _I brushed it off as my imagination team up with my guilt to make me see just how much I wanted to be with you – even then I knew I loved you above any other male. Goliath, when did you first realized you loved me as a female and not a friend?_

_Do you remember when we first encountered MacBeth, how you went against my orders and found our Clan a safe place to rest during the day? You stood up against my anger and made me see that wherever my Clan was would always be my home. You have never been worried about whether your decisions or words would displease me – you have only been sincere. That was what made me fall in love with you, because that was what I once thought I saw in Demona … long ago. It was that night I knew with no doubt in my mind that you had become a female and was no longer only my dearest friend._

Elisa smiled at him as she rested her head on his shoulder. _I always assumed that it was the night Puck turned me into a gargoyle for those few hours._

Goliath lightly brushed a tendril of her hair from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. _That night only sealed my feelings to stone. I love you Elisa Wyvern. And what of you? When did you see me as more than a friend?_

_Faster than you did it seems. Remember that second night … when you let those three punks have it? Then, but gliding beside you on my own wings did give me some ideas._ That made them both chuckle. _ Did you ever think that we would be able to speak to one another like this – with our minds?_

Goliath encouraged Elisa to sit on his lap. _Honestly no. I love you with all that is within me, my Elisa. But I thought that our differences would have held us from that bonding. It would seem that I was very wrong._

_To say the least. I love you more, Big Guy. Don't you see? We're not so different anymore. After all, I am a gargoyle by blood now. Maybe that's enough to revive the spirit bond we may have had once upon a time. I suspect that we would have linked together anyway, that you're right about our past. Thailog would be in a rage if he knew about all of this! _

Goliath gently rested a claw on his mate's shoulder, his heart swelling with pride for this female he had claimed as his own. _As do I, my mate. You are the part of me I always knew was missing, but never thought I would find. You, my Elisa, have made our Clan whole once again - and have even return Demona to our family._

_That was Angela's doing, my only love. Demona just needed a way to give herself the forgiveness that you and the others would've given freely - but she felt she did not deserve. By accepting our mating and saving me, she hopes to finally be free of the pain the past thousand years has burdened her with. Strange how I can feel her feelings so clear._ Elisa wondered just what had happened to her and how far it was going to go.

Goliath smiled down on his mate as she curled into his wings. He understood it well. _She has not only saved and accepted you as my new mate, my Elisa. Demona has counted you as a pouch sister of the deepest of heart. Her giving you what creates blood was as good as her sharing her blood - one half of a blood bind. You can read her, but she cannot read you in turn. Do you understand?_

_I think so. It explains why she scared of seeing me. She thinks that I'll reject her and send her away as your mate. But, I am not the Clan's leader._

Goliath's face turned serious for the first time that night. 

_Elisa, you may not be the Clan's leader but you are my mate. You have as much say and responsibility to our Clan as I do. You can tell one of us to go or stay as I can, but I can over-rule your decision - if I so see it is fitting to do so._

_This is going to take a lot of getting used to, Big Guy. I just thought that I was going to be with you forever. Now I have seemingly become 'Clan Mother' as well._ Elisa chuckled as she rested her tired head against his chest. She was still weak, but another stone sleep would cure her of that.

Goliath sighed with a wary smile on his face. _Elisa, that is your place in the Clan now. It is called 'Clan Mother'. And that you have been to this Clan since we first woke years ago. Is it so bad that you now legally hold the title you have filled so very well since the night we met?_

_No, but you could've told me about that part. Still, we doubted that I would live to see the next sunset. All I care about is that our Clan is whole again and we are one._ Elisa softly kissed Goliath on the lips, as he gently rubbed the tips of his claws up and down her back.

He looked down into her dark brown eyes and wiped the happy tears that his mate and true love could not hold back any longer. He knew with no doubt that she was meant to be his love and mate, and was thankful to the Goddess to have this wonderful female in his life. _Now and forever, my Elisa - my mate._

_So when do we finish what we started. Angela and Demona filled me in on all I almost missed. And let me just say, based solely on the smirks Demona would not elaborate on in front of Angela, I am most certainly looking forward to the rest of our mating ritual._ Elisa busted out in happy laughter as her mate blushed a dark shade of purple. It was certain that she and Demona would have to exchange notes later on – if Goliath's former mate didn't give his current mate pointers before hand.

A few more moments alone, and they continued to the celebration. As they made it to the main courtyard, they realized that the others had been patiently waiting for them – turning both of their faces into lovely shades of embarrassment. Then they all noticed when Demona emerged from the heart of the castle with a shaken look on her face.

At first no one understood what was happening. But Elisa quickly summed up the facts, with the training she got as a cop. Demona's appearance wasn't as haggard as it normally got when she had little sleep. She wasn't with the rest of the group to greet her and Goliath after the sunset. And the former detective spied a few stray stone fragments that still clung to the azure gargoyle's fiery red hair. "Sis, did you go into stone sleep? I thought that you became human at daybreak."

Elisa sensed that Demona did not enjoy the feeling of being so prone and open – at least not when the feeling wasn't mutual. Elisa was determined to make this work out – so that the Clan would be whole, and Demona would not be alone again. The Clan Mother nodded at Demona with a warm, soft smile.

Goliath knew full well what Elisa was doing, and rubbed his mate's arms in response. He agreed with her decision to bring Demona back into their Clan. It was time that all of what had once been the Wyvern Clan were together. Goliath wasn't going to overturn Elisa's choice this time.

Demona's voice betrayed the tears that wanted to fall from her startled eyes. "I can't explain it. All that I know for certain is that Elisa is right. I went into stone sleep!"

As if that had been the cue he had been waiting for, Puck popped out of nowhere – wearing one of his proud smiles on his face. "So how did ya like my little gift, Demona? Was it refreshing?"

"Exactly what is this 'gift' that you have given my big sister, Puck?" Elisa eyed the Fae warily.

Demona noticed how her one time rival and enemy hadn't indicated her by name, but by the title of 'big sister'. That made the old gargress nervous – more than she had been at first. It couldn't be **_that_** easy to get her home and Clan back. This puny human wouldn't forgive her that quickly, would she? Goliath would see the idiocy of his mate's choice. He would cast Demona out of the Clan by their laws as the betrayer and murderer that she was … wouldn't he?

"Well, since Demona is still a free agent member of this Clan, and hasn't been banished or the like … I gave her stone choice as well." Puck crossed his legs as he rested his head on his hand whose arm was settled on one of his knees.

"So, what exactly does that mean?" Demona snapped.

She didn't feel like playing games, her new uncertain place in the world had frayed her nerves to mere fibers. And Elisa's words and seemingly eased stance around Goliath's former mate had not made this time any easier for Demona.

Inside, she still hated humans. If it weren't for their cruel ways back in her youth, Demona would not have betrayed all she had loved so dearly. She wouldn't have been alone and hunted, even among the other Clans she had made her own. 

But, then she saw all that would've been lost. Gargoyles would have become a memory if it weren't for her rage. It would take a miracle beyond all she had become a part of for her to release all the anger and hate from her heart and start anew.

"Well ... no one in this Clan has to go into stone sleep. I saw how the others  - and even you, Goliath - enjoyed staying up all day. So, they can now choose to do so - with either form they prefer (human or gargoyle). And if they want to stone sleep or human sleep is also up to them, even in the middle of the night." Puck calmly explained - a big job for this particular Fae. Maybe being Owen for so long has taught the trickster a thing or two about respecting all.

"Oh ..." Demona started and Elisa finished, "... wow!"

The sent all of them into roaring laughter, including Goliath. Melody smiled brightly when Elisa caught sight of the woman. "Time to get the tests over with."

"Oh great, I get to become a medical pin cushion once again! Can't I have a little fun first?" Elisa groaned.

Melody shook her head, to which Elisa overly drooped her shoulders and lowered her head in defeat. Demona had to chuckled at the sight. When Elisa flashed her 'got ya that time, sis' smile, Demona could see that had been Elisa's goal. Could the Clan Mother's old enemy dare to hope that she once again had a place she could call her home? 

Goliath's silent nod only added onto Demona's weary hope. Maybe things had come full circle at last. She had lost her home and Clan because of her hate - in due time, releasing it seemed to have returned what she lost. She just smiled with real hope for the first time in centuries.

"Before they're done and we party, want to take that flight over the city, Ann?" Brooklyn winked at Ann. The pair had quickly become friends since Elisa introduced the little girl to the Clan.

"Can I Elisa? Please could Brooklyn take me gliding, Goliath?" Ann's wide open eyes and proper use of the term 'gliding' instead of the common misconception 'flying' made the choice for the Clan leader.

"I think that the city can due with no patrols this night - and we all have much to celebrate. Brooklyn, take good care of this girl. We owe you and your mother much, Ann. Have a nice glide." 

Elisa smiled easily as the excited little girl cheered and jumped into the red gargoyle's arms, and took off to see the city in a whole new perspective. Ann had gotten over her fear of the Clan and heights fast. Of course the Clan members mentioned how very much like Elisa and Melody the girl acted. The child had the kindest disposition, and the heart of a true gargoyle.

Goliath escorted his mate and Melody to the medical center several floors below the Castle. He had been there for Elisa from the first day, and he was determined to remain at her side until his final breath.

An hour later, all of the tests came back negative - Elisa was officially in remission! To everyone's surprise, Fox and David had fully expected the joyful news - and were ready for it. A feast that made any other celebration in the Castle's long history pale in comparison was set and friends were arriving one after another. 

"If there was ever a reason to celebrate and party, this is the best of any and all." Fox answered Elisa and Demona's equally questioning looks.

Demona beat Elisa to the punch in retort. "How is it I half expected this from you?"

When Fox looked hurt, everyone couldn't hide their laughter. But, her reaction phrase only made it all the worse. "You **_only_** half expected this? Demona, I'm hurt. I thought **_you_** knew me better than **_anyone_**."

"I was being sarcastic, Foxy!"

Fox stuck out her tongue at her newest friend and ally. "So was I. Even David doesn't know enough about me to expect my **_every_** move. Though he does comes the closest."

*********************************************

After the party broke up to where only the inner family of the Manhattan Clan remained, the truth that the mutates had the same choice spell on them spilled out. Diane gave all a hard look. "That means there is no excuse as to any of you missing Thanksgiving. Seven am **_sharp_**!"

Demona was seated next to MacBeth. All through the evening she had been wearing a serene smile on her face as she watched her Clan growing stronger. She had no real feelings of romantic love towards him, but she felt that Goliath deserved to be happy – especially after all that she herself had put him through.

That smile fell when she thought that she would have no one with her for the holiday, not that she ever celebrated the human custom – though this year she had plenty of reason too. Still she refused to cry that night, it was a time to be happy – and she could cry later for all that she had rejected before.

Brooklyn patted Demona kindly on the back, "so, how ya like your new family, D..."

"And if you dare call my baby Demona I **will** spank you! Demona died about twenty-four hours ago, and all that's here with us now is my baby Dominique. Now you may finish your question." Diane smartly snapped at the red gargoyle - who quickly jumped behind Goliath for protection.

The Big Guy stepped to one side without a moment's hesitation and winked at his second-in-command, "I may be brave, but I am certainly **_not_** suicidal!"

This sent many of those who had gathered to the floor in tearful laughter. Dominique walked over and hugged this wonderful and ornery human. The ancient gargress could hardly hold back the tears in her eyes and the chuckle in her tight throat. "Mom, will you please stop terrorizing the males. It will be breeding season before you know it, and we do want them to perform at their **_personal_** bests."

This earned Dominique a firm swat on her behind from both Diane and Peter Maza. While Elisa was too busy wallowing in her mate's arms, shaking from the laughter that was ripping through her body. "Sis, watch what you say in front of mom and dad. No matter how old you get, they will put you in your place when you need it!"

Diane smiled at the blue-skinned gargress, "just because you are my eldest baby, **_Dominique Nicole Maza_**, does not mean you get out of that morning appointment – business or no business. Other companies shut down that day, so can Nightstone Unlimited as well! I mean seven am … understood young lady? Not seven-thirty or ten or noon – seven on the dot. In this family, holidays are for celebrating together. We have a lot to be thankful for, and I expect **_everyone_** to be there! That is including you and yours Xanatos! Mostly for your kindness, and certainly for my baby's cure. And if the four of you are not there … on time … and ready to celebrate, well then I will be coming to pick you all up!"

"And trust me you do not want that!" Elisa chuckled all the harder.

"So, everyone had better be there no later than 7 - all stragglers will be turned over to mom for massive nagging as punishment." Peter chuckled as Diane slugged him in the arm.

Talon wiped the happy tears from his eyes, after giving his new sister a big hug. "Too bad we don't have a tape of this! In a few decades, no one is going to believe us!"

"You will have a copy of the security footage first thing in the morning, if that is suitable Talon." Straight-backed Owen dolefully spoke as he entered the room.

Elisa had seen this man everyday for months, and she had learned how to pick up on his microscopic hints of sadness. "What's wrong Owen?"

"We have received another email - it explains how to cure you, the very one that Ann discovered herself. It was meant to be delivered the night following your death, Elisa. Thailog also left a side note that if we did discover the way to cure you it would only be temporary - this time next year we will be suffering through all of this again."

Wonderful Ann stood beside her mother in the doorway, as quick-witted as she was kind hearted. "To bad Elisa's gargoyle genes aren't active. I'd bet anything that Thailog would've never expected Elisa to be cured - much less how it would change her DNA."

"OR he would never see that I would want to become a full-blooded gargress. He used to mock me - saying that I'm too weak to change; that I'm a frightened human and how that would never change! Oh Ann you're terrific! Owen is there any way..." Elisa turned hopeful eyes on the human holding onto Alexander.

Temporarily, Alexander levitated in mid-air as Owen spun - turning himself into Puck. "Well Alex, looks like it's class time! Now most of the time changing a human into a gargoyle is only done successfully by use of a glamour spell. In other words, the change is not real because only the face value of the person changes - inside they remain human."

Alexander cooed and clapped his tiny hands. Puck nodded in response with a satisfied grin on his face. "Correct, this **_is_** a **_very_** different case indeed. Inside Elisa does have gargoyle blood in her, and she will not mind changing species. So, this will make it all the easier. Follow along with me little one.

**Elisa of the Wyvern Clan**

**We will thwart Thailog's little plan**

**In human form he's cursed thee ever ill,**

**Sickness we cannot cure through drink or pill.**

**So thy form we now change to better suit thy new blood gift,**

**All the gargoyle pure particles we do sift.**

**So that a gargoyle become our once human friend,**

**Alex and Puck thy body doth mend.**

Elisa was quickly surrounded by a green light and lifted from the floor two or three feet. Arches lengthened and toes reduced to three. Ears lengthened and fingers quickly numbered four instead of five on each hand. Canines grew into fangs; wings and a tail grew out of her back.

Moments after Puck had begun the spell, Elisa Wyvern the human was replaced with the gargoyle Elisa of the Wyvern Clan. Upon touching the floor again, Elisa jumped into her mate's arms and wrapped him with her wings - just as he did for her in kind.

Both, with the bond their mating and united stone sleep had created, could sense that the change was real and permanent. Each had dreamed of such a day, but neither had dared to hope that it would come true.

_Are you happy about how things have come about, my mate?_ Goliath worried for his only love. If she still wished to be human, he would not force her to change for him.

Elisa could feel his fears and smiled up at the giant lavender gargoyle with all the love she felt for him in her heart. _Goliath, this is one of my sweetest dream come true since that night when Puck first showed me what being a real gargoyle is like. I just hope that you're happy with all of this. After all looks like you won't be carrying me around on our glides anymore._

Goliath grinned, she was very much still the beautiful human he had fallen in love with since the moment she had entered his life. Thinking of others rather than herself first. _Elisa, you being safe, well, and happy is all that I worry about. You will forever be my beautiful mate - human or gargoyle._

_But, you have to admit that seeing me in a gargoyle form again does please you in many, many ways. And before you say a thing, remember how close our bond is now my mate._

Goliath pulled Elisa tightly to him. There would be no secrets between them, and there would be nothing that could build a wall that could tear apart their bond. _Yes, you changed into my kind does please me, my dearest love. Only as long as you are pleased as well._

_Now that we can finish our mating ceremony the right way. Of course I'm pleased!_

Only then did the couple realize that they had been speaking mind to mind for several minutes. To those who didn't yet understand, they were just staring into one another's eyes in happiness. For those who knew better, they knew that the conversation was a private one.

Elisa smiled over at Alexander and Puck, who had returned to his form of Owen. "Thank you both. You don't know..."

"I think that we all have an inkling as to what this means. Of course this means that you are also under the same stone choice spell I cast earlier. So long as they are of this Clan, any gargoyle has that freedom of choice." Owen seemingly spoke blandly as ever. But, Elisa picked up the happiness and pride in his voice.

"Good, all the more hands to make lighter work of setting up the holiday decorations and fixing the dinner." Diane emphatically nodded once, pleased with the thought of it.

"MOM!" both Elisa and Demona cried out in unison. The sound of it ripping roars of laughter from all of them at once.

*********************************************

A week later, all agreed that Elisa and Goliath should go through the mating ceremony once again - now that she was completely well and they had their lives ahead of them. She and Dominique were in her bedroom getting ready. Dominique was plating baby's breath and red sweetheart velvet roses into her sister's dark hair.

Elisa could feel how sad and unnerved Dominique was. When the red haired gargress wondered if she should just leave after the ceremony, Elisa saw that all that her new sister had become could possibly change because of unjustified fear.

"Sissy, please don't leave once Goliath and I go on our mating glide. Someone has to be Clan Mother until we get back, and who would be better than you?"

Instead of making Dominique happy, she became annoyed. "I know many who would be – if I hadn't killed them all!"

"That is quite enough! Badgering and damning yourself is expected in the beginning, but it has been over a thousand years! It's time to make them all proud, not live in fear of what may come. I might be the Clan Mother, but you are our Clan's female elder!" Though Elisa could sense a feeling of hope in Dominique's worn heart, it was small.

After living so long with the pain and guilt for the massacre, and never believing what she was told completely, Dominique just wouldn't allow herself to accept the truth for what it was. She was expecting a catch, because all of her long life everything came with a catch.

Elisa hated that someone could feel such pain for so long without some joy to balance it out. Small wonder they started out as enemies. "I didn't get to thank you for saving my life properly. Sissy, why did you? I meant I always thought that you hated me."

"At first that was very true - I hated you for taking my place in the Clan. For taking my place in my daughter's life. For being the one Goliath chose to replace me with. At first, when Angela told me of your illness, I couldn't wait for you to die. Finally you would be out of the picture for good, and I would have all that belonged to me by right returned in time." Dominique was afraid to go on, fearing what Elisa might be thinking. Elisa simply nodded for the red head to go on, keeping her understandable fears secret.

It felt so good to be able to open her heart again that Dominique went on. For once, she would not have a secret with this sister. "Then Angela slammed onto my balcony in her grief the night you were diagnosed, and I knew just how much you meant to her. I wanted to be the one to kill you - warrior to warrior, the way it should be. You don't deserve to die on you back in a sick bed - neither of us does. The next day I set my people to work on the problem the moment they got there, the purple liquid was developed by the end of the second month. When I came with it to the castle, I realized that you were too weak to survive the massive chemotherapy cocktail needed for the liquid to work. I set to make my peace with you after that. What Angela said last night shocked me the worse, and has given me a needed reality check."

Dominique had to gasp a few times to keep from breaking down to muttering sobs. "She told me that I would **_always_** be her mother. That she has three moms - Katherine, you, and Me. Elisa, she told me of how you convinced Goliath to let Angela keep in contact with me! Everything hit me at once in that moment, and I knew that you couldn't die like this! It would hurt our baby girl, and I can't let anything hurt our Angela!"

"That's one reason why I talked Goliath into allowing the visits. Our daughter needs us all." Elisa choked out. The pain, shame, and grief in Dominique hitting her hard - shocking the former human that one could survive for so long with so much pain in their heart.

"I know now that I rejected my place at Goliath's side and him as my mate because I felt that I did not deserve it. Our Clan is gone because of my betrayal - hell the rest were put into eternal stone sleep because of me! I wish that I had never made that pack with the Weird Sisters so long ago! I wish that I was dead now!" Dominique fell to her knees and finally released all of the anguish and heartache she had kept bottled up for so very long.

Elisa wrapped her arms around the sobbing gargress. "I'm glad that you did make that pact."

Dominique bolted upright and out of Elisa's embrace, still tearing eyes blazing with anger. "Why?"

"If you hadn't, who would've been here to convince a young and naive David Xanatos to buy Castle Wyvern and transport it here to New York? Who would've done so much to reawaken what remained of this Clan - our Clan? All things happen for a reason, but none of us can explain why until the circle becomes whole and the picture is revealed." Elisa rested her forehead to Dominique's, both of who were tired from the pain and anguish the one just had to release.

Dominique pulled Elisa tight into her arms, at last feeling as if she had a chance again. "Where did you hear that ... about the circle and things happening for a reason?"

"Great-grandpa Maza. Boy is he going to enjoy _**_this_**_ Thanksgiving! Just wait until you meet him; he's one of the best. I know that you'll like him." Then a sudden burst of inspiration hit Elisa. "Come over here a minute."

The pair sat on the bed, and Elisa quickly produced a lethal looking dagger. Seeing the shock and fear in Dominique's eyes, Elisa smiled, "It was a gift from Goliath, to protect myself when he wasn't around. Thankfully I've never had to use it for that reason. Let me see your wrist."

Shakily Dominique reached out her hand to the Clan Mother - wrist exposed. Elisa rested the dagger's blade on the center, before covering both with her own wrist. "Dominique be of Wyvern's Clan by rookery and by right. By blood I bind thee as my true sister and Clansman, now and forever." 

Both females winced when the blade sliced open their skin and slightly tore open their veins as Elisa removed the dagger from between them. A moment more saw the bloody dagger resting on Elisa's lap and the females pressing their wrists tightly together. Their bloods mingled and joined them for all time as sisters. A ceremony Elisa and Dominique both knew erased Demona's evils and re-welcomed Dominique as a full member of the Wyvern Clan.

"How'd I know the two of ya would be a needing this?" Hudson chuckled as he walked in with a first aid kit and Angela walking in right after him.

Hudson cared for Dominique's wrist, while Angela wrapped up Elisa's. Once Dominique's wrist was secure till her next stone sleep, Hudson hugged the female close to him. "Welcome home lass." Was all that he said.

Still it was enough to show Dominique that she was to never be alone again. Without asking, she knew what Elisa was feeling. There were hints of joy and pride, of hope and love too. No fear, no hate, not a single negative thought was there for Dominique to feel. All Dominique herself knew was that she was at last home, and had her family back.

*********************************************

Elisa and Goliath again pledged themselves to the other and, once no one stood against them, left for their first mating glide. This time, Elisa was gliding on her own and she was completely well.

When the others began to ask Dominique to join them in a game or some other activity, the once lonely gargress knew that her shameful and lonely past was where it belonged at last - in the past.

"I think that we have a city to protect." To Dominique, the words felt strange coming from her mouth after so very long.

Brooklyn spoke up as the Leader's Second. "But, we don't want to interrupt their glide either."

Dominique smiled at how the red skinned gargoyle was treating her - with trust and without hate or spite. "A compromise then? Lexington, could you check the police reports once? If there is nothing of a major importance, then we all stay home and party till sunrise."

"Alright! I always knew our D was still in ya somewhere!" The green-skinned gargoyle winked and smiled before he rushed off to his computer.

Before heading for home, Diane hugged her new daughter tight, "feeling better, baby?"

"Yes, better than I have in far too long - mom." Dominique at last understood why knowing and being accepted by her parents had been so important to Angela. A single hug or word of encouragement was worth more than all the money in the world.

Nothing came up on the police reports, so the party was on. As Dominique happily played Hudson a game of chess, she noticed the happy couple sneak in and rush for their bedroom - which was soundproofed long before (thankfully). Dominique remembered just how loud that she and their leader once got - it scared all of the humans out of the Castle.

Hudson raised an eye ridge at the sound, but the twinkle in Dominique's eyes told it all to him. "Are ya glad to be home again lassie?"

"Yes, and I have you in checkmate!"

Seeing that Dominique was right, Hudson threw his head back and groaned. However, the others laughed out loud. Broadway was finally able to gasp out, "finally someone in this clan can beat Hudson at chess!"

Dominique proudly whispered to her friend and mentor from ages past. "Another game mentor?"

"Aye lass. And this time I won't make it so easy for ya to win." Hudson's wink told Dominique that he too was glad that she was safe at home.

*********************************************

Two days later a package arrived at the Maza home from Nightstone Unlimited. Peter wondered as his wife opened the envelope. "Why didn't Dominique just call us or come over?"

"Peter, she is still getting accustomed to having us as her mom and dad. Oh my …" 

"What is it Diane?" Then Peter Maza got a good look at the papers in his wife's hands.

Adoption papers, and a birth certificate! Both with the child's name as Dominique Nicole Maza! All that was needed were their signatures. Diane didn't wait a moment to sign the papers. Peter only waited for his wife to be finished before leaving his name signed on the area marked by an arrow sticker. 

That night, Dominique brought her parent's copies of the papers herself. That was a night she would never forget! Elisa and Goliath showed up to visit – seeing as they had gotten Peter and Diane's message. 

A camera was out and the three gargoyles took their human forms for suffering from Diane's shutterbug! Elisa giggled as she gave Dominique bunny ears every other shot. That is until big sister decided to put little sister in her place when their mom and dad left the room by wrestling her to the floor and tickling her pink! 

"Mommy! Daddy! Goliath! Get her off of me! Domi you're being a brat! Let me up!" Elisa screeched through her tears of laughter.

Dominique growled a chuckle into her sister's ear, "when you stop acting like a complete brat! Bunny ears twice is normal, but ten times is beyond over board '_little_' sister!"

"You are so enjoying the fact that you're the eldest! Don't get any ideas of being boss - because I'm top lass!" Elisa stuck her tongue out at Demona, who winked back with a mock growl.

"If you don't be good, I'll tell mom and dad on you!"

Diane laughed as she called out from the living room, "Domi and Elisa! The two of you behave or it will be no parade for the two of you – and I mean it! Next time I use full names and that means the two of you are in the washroom redoing all of the napkins and the like!"

The roar of laughter coming from Goliath and Peter was building with each lady's counter point. Elisa pushed her sister off of her and jumped to her feet. She firmly planted her hands on her hips as she stood over Dominique. "You think because you're a few years older that you can tell me what to do! I don't think so! Just because you're the oldest doesn't mean you're the boss."

Dominique stood up and made her eyes half glow red. "I out age you by centuries, not years, little girl. And you can't use that good girl act forever!"

"I can try! So, when are you going to spill those little secrets you were hinting at before?" Elisa chuckled as Dominique winked and tilted her head towards Goliath.

You mean about your 'Big Guy'? Oh, I thought that you had learned all of those! After all we rarely see the two of you out of the bedroom!" Peter heckled all the harder as Goliath blushed a full deep purple.

"Oh, oh. Girls run!" Peter yelled as he held his chuckling wife back, while their eldest children ran out the house in mock fear. But, they came in giggling as they both hugged on their mother.

**Thanksgiving Day**

7 am on the dot found the Labyrinth Clan, the Wyvern Clan – both in human form, the Xanatoses, Owen, Maria Chavez, Dominique Nicole Maza (formerly known as Demona), and Lennox MacDuff (a.k.a. MacBeth) stood on the Maza's front step. Peter opened the door with a big grin on his face. "Good, all of you are right on time. Diane, no one is getting punished today!"

"Good, I don't want to waste time on punishments that could be used for celebrating. Come in all of you! Breakfast is almost set, and the parade is going to start shortly. So, grab a plate and chow down. I want everyone full by the end of the parade! We have loads of Christmas decorating and cooking to do, so you'll all need the energy that you can get today." Diane happily shouted from the kitchen.

Beth cried out as she rushed away from front of the TV, "dibs on the cinnamon rolls!"

"I don't think so, Beth! Come on everyone – we can leave our coats in here." Elisa led them to a small spare bedroom just past the stairs.

Before long, the whole family was seated in front of the television watching the Macy parade – each with a fully loaded plate, and all enjoying the job they had done most of the night before. 

Diane was satisfied once she saw that Elisa's appetite had obviously returned and then some. The family matriarch could help but wonder if her little girl was breeding, given the rate she was eating it was a strong possibility. Diane decided that Elisa was going to take it easy by helping in the kitchen – besides, it would save them all the whining Beth was giving earlier.

Diane stood there looking at her new larger family. On the couch closest to her sat Goliath (called Keith in his human form) cuddling close to his mate Elisa. Those two were simply meant for one another. Strong, caring, and loving described both of them – what a brood Diane could see the pair raising. Elisa giggled and smiled when Goliath wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Diane saw the looks each was giving the other; if Elisa wasn't expecting yet, she soon would be.

Next to them on that couch was Hudson, who continued to use the name he chose so long ago. Now and again he would glance up from the TV at the pair and grin. He too knew what was happening between the Clan's leader and his mate. Beside him was Elisa's former boss, Captain Maria Chavez. Diane could help but wonder if there was something also happening between that pair. But, neither Maria nor Hudson was saying anything – one way or the other.

Below them were Lexington (Lex) and Brooklyn (Brook), both had agreed with the rest of the Clan's younger members that short forms of their true names would be easier for everyone to remember. Both were paying full attention to the parade on the screen and didn't notice the action happening behind them. This was the first Macy's parade that they were awake to see live – and neither wanted to miss a single moment.

The same was true for the couple in the floor beside them. Angela (Serena) was leaning back on her mate Broadway (Brody) both of who adored Diane's cooking. Giving that Angela actually tied with Elisa at two and a half plates each, while Broadway had four.

In chairs before Diane was a family that had caused these Clans heartache and joy in the years she had known them. David was relaxed and obviously enjoying the interaction. Diane supposed that he didn't have big family gatherings growing up, but his face certainly didn't prove her right or wrong. Beside him was his wife Fox holding their young son, Alexander. The child was having the time of his life watching the action on the television and in the house as well. 

Their assistant, Owen Burnett, however was as stiff shirt as ever. She had yet to see the man smile, though he did mumble something about it being a refreshing change of pace for himself and Alexander. Whatever the man meant, Diane was sure she didn't know.

Sitting beside Owen was Diane's grandfather-in-law, Joseph. He had come in specially to meet his new family members (especially Dominique). Elisa had already told him over the phone the whole truth about the Clan and her husband and sister. He enjoyed that Keith brought him a great-great granddaughter by marrying Elisa, but was wary about Dominique's relationship with Lennox. He wanted a little time having Dominique as his great-granddaughter before having to adjust to having this Scotsman as her love.

On the couch in front of the window sat Beth and her friend from Arizona, Tyler Masters. The boy seemed nice, but was obviously not used to so many people in one family gathering. Diane couldn't wait to see how he'd handle things once the sun went down. And beside them were Diane's newest daughter and her guest – Dominique and Lennox MacDuff. When Domi (as everyone had begun calling her) began leaning on Lennox towards the end of the parade, Diane could sense that there was something going on between the pair. His wrapping an arm around the woman's shoulders confirmed it, and caught the attention of Keith and Elisa.

On the floor in front of them were Derek and his wife Maggie. It was so wonderful that they could now will themselves into human form and back to mutate form. They decided that their now smaller Clan would continue to protect and care for the less fortunate on the streets of New York City. Their mutate forms would only come out when it was necessary to fight. 

Beside them were a now out-spoken Claw, and a friend of his from the underground by the name of Tracy. It seemed that the process that had stolen his humanity was what had robbed him of his voice – so becoming human returned it to him, but in his mutate form he would never be able to speak. Now that he could talk no one really wanted to tell him to shut up – though at times he liked to push it.

Only then did Diane notice that not _everyone_ was there. "We are missing three. Where are Matt and his two friends?"

Maria looked over at Diane, who was standing in the doorway between the living room and the dining room. "Jodi's little sister's plane is late, so they'll be here by lunchtime."

"Too bad they have to miss the parade. This is better than watching a tape of it." Lexington happily chirped.

Angela looked over at him with a puzzled look on her face. "Why?"

"We have a lot more to be thankful for! Right Domi?"

This brought out more smiles when Dominique answered, "yeah we do Lex. We certainly do."

********************************************

By the last half hour of the parade, the three stragglers finally made it to the house. Luckily Diane had breakfast plates warm for them in the oven. Matt had brought his new girlfriend, Jodi Harrison, and her little sister, Heather. At first Heather was quiet and shy, until she got to talking with Brook. The two of them hit it off from the start.

Heather and Brook found that they both had lots of things in common. Both loved Harley Davidson's, heavy metal music, and both were a strange sight wearing each other's sunglasses. It looked as if one of the lonely bachelors of the once proudly single trio had found his match. Now only poor Lexington remained.

As soon as the new comers had finished their breakfasts, everyone was set to work. 

Elisa, Dominique, and Diane went off into the kitchen to cleanup and start lunch. Hudson and Maria began untangling the mass of Christmas tree lights. 

Owen watched the goings-on seated next to the Maza children's old crib that now two-year-old Alexander Xanatos was using as a temporary playpen. 

Fox, Jodi, Heather, and Maggie helped Beth pullout and organize all of the family's collections of various ornaments. 

While the rest of the men went outside to hang the various Christmas lights, decorations, and rant about the women; only Owen and Alexander knew exactly what the women themselves chatted about while the men were out of ear shot.

Lunch was light that afternoon, considering the feast that awaited them all once dinnertime came around. Afterwards the men returned outside to finish the exterior decorating, the ladies finished decking the downstairs area, and Dominique joined Elisa and Diane in the kitchen to finish the last few preparations for dinner – luckily she did.

Elisa grabbed a hold of the sink as the room began to spin in front of her eyes. When Alex screeched out, "Esa! Esa! Esa!" Dominique glanced over at her sister. Noticing that Elisa's knuckles were turning white, Dominique became worried of a possible relapse. "Are you alright Elisa?"

All Elisa did at first was shake her head. Her eyes were shut tight and it was obvious that she wasn't going to be vertical much longer. Once she fainted, Dominique grabbed Elisa by the shoulders and dragged the former detective's limp body to a near-by chair. "Mom, get Goliath in here – fast! Elisa hold on! Owen call the doctor!"

Goliath rushed in to find that his beloved mate was unconscious, and no one knew why or what had happened. He gathered her limp body into his arms and carried her to her old room, laying her to rest on the bed that had been her own once long before. That is where he remained for well over and hour and a half, until she finally woke.

"Hey, what happened? Why am I in my old room?" Elisa slurred out of her sleep.

Goliath gently pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled her into his embrace. "You have been unconscious for an hour and a half, my mate. Elisa why didn't you tell someone that you weren't feeling well? You had us all worried."

"All I had was a little nausea this morning before we left the castle, but I was fine once I smelled mom's cinnamon rolls. I'll admit I over ate a little bit, but I was fine. I just got light headed and dizzy a little. Then everything went black."

"Elisa, you have never collapsed before getting sick. We even called Melody and Ann in," Goliath worriedly rubbed her back.

Elisa groaned, "I'm fine. I've just been through a lot in a short period of time." Staring with shock at the machine in the corner of her room, the young woman swallowed before looking up at her mate. "Goliath, what **_exactly_** is an ultrasound machine doing in **_my_** old room?"

Melody's half chuckled cough gave her the couple's attentions. "I think that I could explain that. You see, while you were unconscious I did a full exam and found a lump in your abdomen. I was scared that you had developed a tumor, and so I asked Owen to have the machine sent here straightaway. Luckily I did not find any tumors, however I do believe you are going to be pleasantly surprised by what I _did_ find."

Off the top of what were once Elisa's dresser drawers, Melody took up what seemed to be a small card. Elisa curiously looked at what was obviously an ultrasound picture. Goliath looked up at Melody with a nervous gaze, "what exactly is in that picture?"

The Big Guy's attentions went fully on his mate when Elisa grabbed hold of his arm and took a sharp breath in. "Melody, do I really see what I think I see? I mean, we all thought that it was just too soon – didn't we? With all of the chemicals and magic that was used to cure me, is it safe for this to happen now?"

"I'm not really sure of anything, but I have a feeling that no matter what the two of you can see this through. After all, you did cheat death didn't you?" Melody and Elisa smiled and chuckled when Goliath groaned in utter confusion.

"Is Elisa going to be all right or not?"

Elisa rested Goliath's hand on her stomach. With the warmest smile he could ever remember her wearing, Elisa softly kissed his cheek. "Goliath, I have a little surprise for you. What Melody is trying to say is that she found a baby in me. I'm pregnant, my love and my mate."

All Goliath said before he hit the floor was "uuhhh?"

********************************************

It seemed that Melody had kept the baby a secret from everyone. She wanted the child's parents to be the first to know. After another ten minutes of waiting for Goliath to wake up, all three trudged back downstairs – calming everyone's fears for the former detective. 

Elisa couldn't understand the dirty looks she got from Fox and David. "What's wrong with the two of you?"

"Do you know what was Alexander's first word?" David sarcastically asked while wearing his trademark smirk. A happy Alexander answered before anyone could say a word, "Esa, Esa, Esa!"

The entire group broke down into gasps of laughter, while Elisa's face showed the humbled shock that was held in her heart. Diane knew exactly what had happened to bring this out of the sweet little boy who was clawing air in a vain attempt to grab a hold of the lady he so adored. 

"Who have we all been talking about for the past few weeks? And everyone knows just how much he has taken to Elisa. It's not surprising that her name would be his first word."

Decidedly unhappy sitting in his mother's lap, but mindful that there were new people who did not know of his powers, Alexander cried out again. "Esa, Esa, Esa!"

Fox got up and carried her precious little boy over to one of the few people she would ever trust with her son.  As soon as he was in Elisa's arms, Alexander smiled and giggled as he rested his head on the amazed woman's shoulder. It very well seemed to everyone that the little boy completely trusted the woman who cuddled and cooed over him, very much like a favorite aunt.

It seemed that while Elisa had slept, Ann had eagerly agreed to help in the kitchen. This left Elisa with nothing to do but sitting on the living room couch entertaining young Alexander until dinner. She had no idea that this had been planned and agreed-upon by all while she was asleep. The funny thing was she almost enjoyed it, and it looked as if Ann herself was having a blast.

Dominique seemed to genuinely be taken by the little girl. In her mind, Elisa knew exactly what her big sister was feeling.  Dominique wondered if raising her own daughter, Angela, would have been like this.  

Inside the eldest daughter in the Maza family still regretted all of the years she wasted with her hatred of humans.  And she had only begun to deal with the grief that her long ago betrayal of the Wyvern Clan had brought. 

Yet there was something else that Elisa couldn't decipher that was burdening Dominique's heart – one last hole that remained of the evil Demona.  But Dominique seemingly couldn't bear to face it yet.

~ **_Sissy, are you okay?_**~ Elisa softly spoke in Dominique's mind.

The younger sister could feel and hear the sigh that Dominique inadvertently sent. ~ **_I'm just trying to recover from the shock.  We all thought we almost lost you again.  Honestly, are you all right?_**~ 

~ **_I'm better than all right. Keep a secret until later on?_** ~ 

Dominique glanced over her shoulder to her younger sister. ~ **_I'll bite, what is it?_** ~

~ **_Goliath and I are pregnant!_** ~ 

Dominique's eyes grew wide with shock, ~ **_I wish I had been smart enough to get Goliath pregnant instead of me a thousand years ago! All of the pain I endured, and it was for nothing?_**~

~ **_You know what I mean, sissy! I am the one who's going to be having all of the pain! Damn, men have it sooo easy!_ **~ Elisa shot Dominique a dirty look.

~ **_I know sis. I'm really happy for the two of you. Is that why you blacked-out?_**~ 

Elisa smiled. ~ **_Yeah. Sorry I freaked you and the others out. Do you want to talk later?_** ~

~ **_You know me too well, little sister. Yeah, I guess I need too. But, I doubt that I should._ **~ Dominique sighed out loud as she sat a pile of plates and silverware on the table.

Elisa mouthed out the word "later" as Dominique headed back into the kitchen. She nodded, and somehow managed a small grin. Whatever it was, Elisa knew it was bad and had to do with her. The later would have to be somewhere isolated from the rest. This way everything would be out in the open, and all the secrets would be known.

Joseph sat beside Alex and Elisa after a few minutes. "I am very happy for you, nosis Elisa."

"Thank you misho. You were right when I was little."

Joseph smiled wonderingly at that. "And what was it I was right about?"

"I said my life would be boring and I would not find anyone to complete me. You said that my life had only begun and the strangest days still lay ahead of me. That I shouldn't worry about looking for the rest of my heart, for he would find me. You never said that he was going to catch me in mid-air though." Elisa grinned.

"I had to leave some mystery for you to discover on your own, nosis. Or else you wouldn't have had as much fun as you have had." Joseph winked and chuckled as Elisa giggled.

His only wish was to see his great-grandchildren happy. Now he had one more nosis to make so. Joseph went to the kitchen to 'annoy the women'. In reality, Elisa knew he was going to cajole a happy smile out of Dominique.

At that point Elisa bent down close to Alexander's almost knowing smile (darn if the kid hadn't inherited his father's sly smirk). "You knew that I was in trouble, am I right?"

The little boy's smile became all the sneakier. Yes, he knew and had done the only thing that he could do to help. Elisa smiled and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. "Thank you little bit. And I'm willing to bet that you know about my baby too, right?"

Alexander giggled and bounced at this. Elisa brushed a lock of hair away from his eyes. "Too bad you can't tell me if it'll be a girl or boy. Wait a minute; I think I know how you could without showing off your powers. You understand everything anyone says in front of you, right?"

Alexander nodded in giggled with a grin that put his father's to shame. Elisa's eyes glowed with hope, "here's what we're going to do. If I'm having a little girl, you point to me. And if I'm having a little boy, you point to yourself. Understand?"

Alexander just sat there, as if waiting for her to tell him that she was ready to find out. With a nod from Elisa's head, Alexander knew just what to do. A heartbeat later, the little boy tapped Elisa's arm. Her eyes grew wide for a second, as she understood what Alexander meant. "It's a girl isn't it? Is that what you mean Alexander - that I'm having a little girl?"

Alexander smiled and kissed Elisa's cheek, almost as if he was congratulating this soon to be mother.  Elisa sat up a little stunned by what she learned, but glancing over at Owen she knew that it had to be true. 

The "man" slightly smiled and nodded congratulatory towards the young woman. Obviously he either a new himself or Alexander had somehow told him. But as to which was true, Elisa never did find out.

********************************************

An hour later the group was gathered in the too small dining room for the Maza family's first buffet styled Thanksgiving dinner. Hudson was asked to give the grace – as he was by far the eldest male elder of the Clans – though no one pointed that out to him.

"I know not of this **_Thanksgiving_**; ta be honest, I've never paid it much heed to it in the years we've been in this time. But, I think after all our Clans have come through, we have much to be thankful fer – no matter where the thanks be given. We be glad our Dominique is back with us, where she belongs. That Elisa be alive, well, and counted not only as one of our close friends, but is now one of our own too. That we be given choice in so much from Puck, and that he be inside Owen and not off to Avalon. We all be safe, together, and know peace at last. And if that be not good enough thanks, I know not what else to say." 

Everyone chuckled when Matt stifled an alarmed cough. Hudson had forgotten about the two new girls. Jodie's eyes looked as if they were on the verge of popping out of her skull! And Heather's mouth was slightly open when she grabbed a hold of Brook who stood next to her. 

"Brook, does Hudson mean the Puck from that Shakespeare play?"

"Yep, and wait until you find out the rest of our family's secrets." His sly grin and wink instantly put the young lady at ease. 

Wearing her own grin within a moment, she seemingly challenged Goliath's second with her whispered voice chatting in his ear. "Do I really have to wait?"

For the first time in his human form, the group saw Brooklyn blush almost to his gargoyle color! He instantly calmed down when Heather joined in the round of laughter the filled the room. Soon, even he caught himself chuckling. "I think that it would be better on at least your sister that you wait."

"Tease." Heather whispered into his ear again.

Near the end of the night, Heather and Brook went out back to talk. In truth he was giving the Clan away by showing the lady his true form. Heather only smiled at the Clan's second, "did I ever tell you that red happens to be one of my favorite colors?"

"I think that you just did." Brooklyn softly growled.

Heather grinned up at him, "and I think that I'm going to really get to like this city."

"Two down … now just one to go." Serena chuckled as she and Brody winked at each other. Time had come to reveal the Clans as they really were.

Jodie sat there staring into space as she listened to the long story. Finally, she glared at a wincing Matt, "you mister are going to pay for not explaining sooner. At least it won't be too hard to keep the names straight. I mean completely different names would have me passing out from confusion. The guy's idea – right?"

Angela chuckled as she nodded. "I finally made them see the problem and made them think they came up with the solution all on their own."

"As all good females must." Dominique giggled. "And Angela, you were wrong before – it's two down with _two_ to go. We still have to work on Hudson yet."

"Trust me, Hudson is taken care of." Maria winked from her chair next to the male she had her sights set on.

Lexington pouted from near the window. "What makes the females think that I need to be worked on? Males can do fine on their own."

"And the battle lines seem to be drawn," Jodie mentioned – making the females laugh all the harder.

"What battle?" Hudson gazed around in confusion.

Maria rested her head on his shoulder, "the battle of the sexes. Females versus males."

"Ah, it's males versus females Captain." Lexington crossed his arms over his chest for an added emphasis.

Elisa giggled with a wink up to Goliath, "yeah one battle form that is the common favorite tends to get the females pregnant."

"Elisa why would you happen to mention that one," Diane glared over at her daughter and son-in-law suspiciously.

Goliath grinned as he winked at his mate and love, "because that happens to be Elisa's favorite battle."

"Hold up mister, I am not the only one who enjoys it in this coupling. Unless you found a way to knock me up by osmosis or something!" Elisa couldn't help but grin as the rest of the room fell silent.

It was evident that Brooklyn and Heather too had heard the discussion, as the red gargoyle yelled up into the window, "Elisa's pregnant?"

* * *

Well how was that? Hope that you all liked it!


End file.
